Without A Trace
by Clarissa George306
Summary: After an incident on prom night, Hiccup leaves Berk. He and his best friend, Bryn, are soon gone without a trace. Hiccup decides to join the Archipelago's National Guard. After leaving all they have, they settle to start a new life. Years later, they return changed along with several new people. What happened when they were gone and what is the big secret between them all?
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup had one friend.

One very good friend, but still only one friend.

Okay, well, two. Kind of. Does a cat count?

"Hiccup. Did you even hear what I said?" His one human friend asked.

"Yes. I think, but Toothless wasn't listening so… maybe you could repeat that?"

His one friend rolled their eyes and frowned at him. Hiccup smiled innocently and pointed to his sleeping cat beside him.

"Toothless was sleeping. He really wasn't paying attention."

" _Hiccup._ " The one friend drawled out. "This is important. We're seniors! We're going to prom. I need an outfit. We need to match."

"Bryn. We will be the best looking, since we are the most popular-obviously- and we will win king and queen. I know."

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock! I do not need your sarcasm right now." Bryn shouted. Before frowning and peering up at Hiccup. His friend Brynhild was sitting on his brown rug on the floor looking up at him, still in her pajamas since she immediately rushed to his house as soon as she woke up.

Bryn and Hiccup had been friends ever since Astrid and Fishlegs ditched him for the popular crowd in the sixth grade. She was the shortest in sixth grade and he was the skinniest and only slightly taller than her. He hit his growth spurt in the ninth grade, growing to be 6'3 the second tallest in the school, but she was still only five feet two inches.

"You do still want to go right?" Bryn asked, searching Hiccup's face.

Hiccup sighed and flopped backwards onto his bed staring at his messy desk, avoiding her gaze.

"I don't know. Maybe?" He sighed. "It's just, what if something bad happens. Like we get pranked or something."

Bryn tossed her computer aside and flopped down beside Hiccup, laying her head on his stomach.

"Then, we'll figure it out. Like always. Prom is only a few weeks away and a few weeks after that we'll graduate and go to college. Well I will, you'll go in like a year or so because you want to travel or whatever."

Hiccup grunted and stared at his ceiling. That _is_ true.

"Oh!" Bryn shouted, launching off the bed. "That reminds me. We're going shopping in like now. I found at dress at a store, or at least I hope there's a dress that I will find. It's called Pineapple or something, the store, not the dress. It has all these cute fancy dress clothes and you have to come with me."

"I need to get dressed. And I think you do too because you're in pajamas." Hiccup rolled his eyes and sighed. "Just take something from the closet. You'll find something of yours in there. Uh, probably."

Bryn smiled and ran to his closet, knocking several things off of his dresser near his bed.

"Oh! I'm-yikes, this is… I'll pick it up later." Bryn stumbled as she raided his closet.

Hiccup laughed and rolled his eyes at his friend's clumsiness.

They were a force to be reckoned with considering Hiccup was like a bull in a china shop and Bryn was just careless. They were like the same person.

But, they were definitely different.

Bryn was a firecracker waiting to be lit even by the smallest flame. She had the shortest temper of anyone he knew, except maybe Astrid, but even then, could Bryn rival her temper.

Hiccup was calmer and was basically the only one who could calm her down. Well on most occasions anyway. Bryn was a lot like her mom, short, even shorter temper, and the best person you could ever meet.

Hiccup watched Bryn as she practically destroyed his closet. He thought it was funny that she was throwing around clothes so violently that her short strawberry blonde hair was coming undone from its short ponytail.

Then he made the mistake of snorting.

Bryn turned around so violently Hiccup could have sworn her neck cracked.

"Haddock, I need your help. Are you going to help or not? I don't need you snickering. Now get your scrawny ass over here before I throw you out the gods-damn window!"

Hiccups eyes widened, and he hurried over to the remainders of his closet before he actually got thrown. He knew she wasn't actually kidding. She's done it before in the 8th grade.

Hiccup tried to straighten his already messy closet, but that attempt didn't work so he opted to just get her out of his house as fast as possible. He threw on some blue jeans, a green shirt, and a brown jacket and steered Bryn out of the house when she appeared ready.

They walked out of his house to his car, a black 2018 Acura NSX. Hiccup felt that his car was overkill and he didn't need a sports car like that, but his dad insisted and said that no son of his should drive a crap car like the kind Hiccup used to have.

"Why do you always feel the need to steal my stuff?" Hiccup huffed as he got the car started after he noticed she had none of her clothes, that _were_ actually in his closet, on her body.

Bryn cocked her head and stared at him, confused.

"Because your sweatshirts are so much better than mine? Also, your headphones are my favorite color and your, too-big for me, too-small for you, sweatpants are super cozy? Why else?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes and drove out of his long driveway.

"You know Hic, your house has always been my favorite." Hiccup rolled his eyes and tuned Bryn out and he drove to the mall. "It's so large and beautiful with its stone steps and dark wood and really long circular driveway. And the woods behind your house are so great and beautiful."

Hiccup sighed as Bryn rambled about the best parts of his house along with many other random topics ranging from their future to her favorite type of rock.

When Bryn finally got quiet ten minutes later, Hiccup glanced over to his friend. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and his dark green sweatshirt pulled over them. She rested the side of her face on her knees facing him as her blue eyes were closed and his dark green headphones were blaring music.

Hiccup smiled and pulled into the mall parking lot. He unbuckled his seatbelt and started to get out of the car. Then he stopped.

Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Fishlegs and… Astrid were there.

Hiccup took a deep breath and turned off the car. He gently shook Bryn's shoulder and got out of the car, going around the other side to open the door for Bryn as she untangled herself from the sweatshirt.

"Thanks. Now! Are you ready…for…some… **prom shopping**?" Bryn shouted in an announcer's voice, her stupor already gone, as she dragged Hiccup to the entrance of the mall.

"Sure. I guess so." Hiccup replied as he looked back at his last means of escape with a whine.

"Well don't sound so excited." Bryn laughed as she steered him directly to the store she was talking about earlier. On the way there, Bryn almost crashed into several teens and shopping adults in her haste.

Bryn smiled at him when they reached the entrance and dug into one of the pockets of her pants.

"My dear pops gave me a card of money. To spend. On you."

"What?" Hiccup asked confused.

"Well, I mean, it's actually for me, but I'm gonna use it on you… and me. But, mostly you. You need some help." Bryn laughed as she steered him to the tux section.

"Well _excuse_ me, I can't look so effortlessly _gorgeous_ every waking hour." Hiccup retorted. Bryn smiled in his direction about to thank him before realizing it was sarcasm and flicking him on his arm and scoffing.

"Ha-ha Haddock, very funny." Bryn replied steering them to the tux selection and bumping into several mannequins on the way. Hiccup, already bored, apologize several times to the employees of Pineapple before giving up and following Bryn quietly.

"I will find a suit. Sit." Bryn ordered before dashing off before Hiccup could get a word in. Hiccup took out his phone and played around with it, occasionally glancing around when Bryn flitted by.

Twenty very long minutes later, Bryn came back with about six suits and twelve ties in red, green, blue, and black.

"No." Hiccup protested, but Bryn wasn't hearing any of it. She just smiled and heaved him off of the chair near the dressing rooms.

"Bryn-," Hiccup started, but was interrupted.

"-Thank you so much for taking the time to pick out these suits for my skinny string bean body." Bryn mocked in a nasally voice.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and bent down to look Bryn in the eyes, not even exaggerating the height difference.

"All right, ankle-biter, I'll try on the suits." Hiccup smirked as he flicked a piece of hair out of her face while taking the suits.

Bryn huffed and took a seat at the cushion in front of the dressing room mirrors.

She heard a bunch of rustling, then a thump. A few minutes later there was a grunt and another thump.

"Are you-?" Bryn started.

"Ha! I got it. I'm coming out." Hiccup exclaimed. He timidly walked out of the dressing room with a goofy smile on his face.

"So… sexy or what?" Hiccup asked, with a cocked eyebrow. He slowly turned in the mirror showing all angles of the baggy turd-brown suit that just managed to look even more unattractive with Hiccup's skin tone.

"Stop! Turn the fuck around and change. Where did you even find that? I certainly didn't put it in the pile." Bryn shouted startling a few of the nearby customers which got her nasty glares that she promptly ignored.

"What do you mean? I think I'll wear this." Hiccup laughed before turning around and running back to change when Bryn started taking off a sneaker.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I found it in here, left from one of the previous people." Hiccup stated after he waited in the dressing room after he was done changing.

"Just come out already. This is the actual first suit. We have, like, five more."

"Actually, I like this one. It's a little difficult to put on, but I like this one." Hiccup smiled, coming out for the second time.

Hiccup smiled at Bryn as she stared at Hiccup in awe. He had a black suit with swirled designs on it. It fit him very well. It was almost like it was made for him. A forest green tie was in his hands.

"So, uh, with the amount of press conferences I go to I should really be able to tie my own tie. But, I don't, so… help?"

"I, uh, wow. I'm impressed. You clean up nice, though we should really do something about that rat's nest you call a hairstyle. And yeah, I got it."

Hiccup scoffed at her insult but sat in the seat and let her tie the tie around his neck.

"I'll have to teach you how to tie one because I'm not going to help you at prom."

Hiccup frowned and stood up, standing back so she could see the finished product. He self consciously rubbed the back of his head, avoiding her eyes and taking in the flashy boutique.

"Wow." Bryn said after looking him over. Hiccup looked at her and flushed turning around to the dressing rooms.

"Ah! No, I'm finding my dress and we're taking pictures just in case you decide not to go to prom and we spend 10 hours re-watching all of your little nerd shows until four in the morning." Bryn protested.

"I'm not doing that and besides you can't call them _my_ little nerd shows when you're the one who forced me to watch them with you."

Bryn rolled her eyes and let Hiccup put his regular clothes on and put the suits he wasn't buying, back.

"My turn!" Bryn exclaimed excitedly. Hiccup slumped and rubbed his face knowing how long that would take.

"I'll help." Hiccup volunteered, which took Bryn by surprise. "What? I want to get out of here as soon as possible."

Bryn nodded and together they took off.

They settled on Hiccup's tie color for her dress. They went at it for hours. Long dresses, short dresses, conservative dresses, flashy dresses, ugly dresses. The list went on forever. Hiccup vetoed most dresses because either they were too flashy for him or were too inappropriate.

"You are way too prude, Hiccup. I like this one." Bryn protested after Hiccup refused to look at her.

"That dress… is definitely a no. What would your mom think? I don't want my best friend walking out with her skin bared for all to see!" Hiccup huffed.

The dress was hunter green with a high neckline, but a cutout in the chest area where the top of someone's cleavage was supposed to go. It had jewels all around the torso and long sleeves. There was also a high slit going up her leg to her upper thigh.

"It's nice!" Bryn pouted. Hiccup cocked an eyebrow and stared at the slit, the jewels, and the cutout.

"Hm, yes. Nice, is definitely the word I'm going for. You could definitely become a nun in that dress."

Bryn rolled her eyes and stomped over to the dressing room, slamming the door behind her way harder than necessary.

"All right Mr. Prude, how about you go find me a dress then!" Bryn scoffed at him. Hiccup smiled to himself and quickly walked off to where he saw the perfect dress for her.

Five minutes later, he gave Bryn the dress and stood waiting for her to say something.

She didn't, but Hiccup heard rustling and a few curses before a gasp.

Hiccup stood up and gently knocked on the stall door.

"Damn you, Haddock." Bryn whispered before opening the door to let Hiccup see her dress.

It was a simple hunter green long gown with noodle straps. It was low cut in the front and a high waistline. The dress fanned out around her and was a bit too long, but Bryn could probably make it work.

"I-uh, oh. Wow, um, you look… nice?" Hiccup frowned. "No, uh, sorry, um, you look very… wow, uh-um, beautiful. You look beautiful."

Bryn smirked and cocked an eyebrow at Hiccup.

"I look very wow. Thanks, but can you zip me up. I can't reach it."

Hiccup nodded as she turned around and zipped up her dress. Hiccup cleared his throat.

"So-," Hiccup started before getting interrupted.

"Wow, cuz, who is this?" Snotlout brushed past Hiccup to look down at Bryn, not realizing who he was talking to. "Hey babe, what are you doing here with this loser when you could be at my house-,"

"Shut the fuck up, Snotlout." Hiccup interrupted shoving his cousin back. Hiccup looked surprised at his own actions but was feeling pretty confident. "Don't talk to her."

Bryn's eyebrows raised along with Astrid's, Fishlegs', Snotlout's, Ruffnut's, and Tuffnut's.

Bryn was the first to recover and glared at Snotlout and his friends.

"What he said. You guys need to seriously stop." Bryn made fists and turned to Tuffnut and Snotlout. "Or do you need a reminder of what happens when you mess with me."

Snotlout's eyes flashed with recognition, fear, and disgust as he finally realized who he just flirted with.

"Oh, I knew who she was. I was just messing with you, trying to make her think she actually had a change with someone as amazing as me." Snotlout lied, trying to think of a retort.

"Wow, Snotty, your ass must be jealous of all the shit that comes out of your mouth." Bryn sneered before stomping into the dressing room to change back into her clothes. Ruffnut and Tuffnut smirked and tried to contain their giggling. Fishlegs just looked very uncomfortable.

Snotlout turned to Hiccup, who was finally starting to feel the aftershock of what he actually said.

"Huh, you really are useless. Where's that courage, you scrawny little prick? Did it get stuck in your uselessness?"

"Wow, Hiccup. No wonder your mom disappeared, she couldn't stand your ugly, useless-," Astrid started, but Bryn burst out of the dressing room, dress in hand. Astrid's eyes widened at what she just said.

"Sorry, guys, Hiccup can't hear you, he doesn't speak bullshit." Bryn snapped with an ugly snarl. She grabbed Hiccup's hand and tux that was left on the cushion and walked to the cashier to pay for their outfits and leave.

"Your total will be $654.75." The cashier rang up. Bryn quickly swiped her father's credit card and took the items, quickly thanking the cashier and dragging Hiccup out of there.

They walked straight out of the mall and to the car.

"It's not true. You aren't useless. You're wonderful and an amazing friend and an amazing person." Bryn stated, while putting their outfits in the car and fastening her seatbelt. Hiccup just nodded and drove off.

The rest of the car ride was silent. Bryn looked at Hiccup worried and Hiccup kept his eyes on the road while driving to Bryn's house.

Bryn was really worried for Hiccup because whenever someone said something about his mom he shuts down and doesn't talk to anybody for as long as he wants.

"Hiccup…." Bryn trailed off not knowing what to say. What _could_ you say to someone who's mom disappeared when he was seven years old. She was eventually found, but only a few people knew that she wasn't dead. She now lived somewhere out of the country traveling with an animal rescue group all over the world. No one actually knows how to get in contact with her because she left Stoick so abruptly and left her phone and most personal belongings behind when she did.

"I'm fine, Bryn. Today was fun. I'll see you tomorrow at school." Hiccup half smiled, but the look in his eyes made Bryn's chest hurt.

"I'll stay with you. Let me go grab some clothes for tomorrow and I'll ride with you."

Hiccup's smile grew into a sad grin and he sighed and nodded, knowing that there was no way she would back down.

"Okay, be quick or I'll leave you." Hiccup smirked. Bryn smiled and slowly got out of the car. Hiccup revved the engine and she tripled her pace into a run, grabbing her dress from the backseat and rushing inside her house.

Hiccup waited patiently until Bryn rushed out of her house with a duffle bag full of clothes.

"Why do you have so many clothes? You're staying for like a day, not the entire month!"

"Actually, dear Hiccup, I'm staying for the next three days. My parents are at it again and I'm trying to get some decent sleep around here. Plus, your dad is on a business trip, right?" Bryn smiled as they drove to Hiccup's house, five houses away from her house.

They shopped for most of the afternoon, so by the time they actually got to his house it was already dark and almost dinner time.

As they walked through the front door, Hiccup frowned at the time and decided to order a pizza since he was too tired to cook something. Bryn immediately around one of the double steps to Hiccup's room to take a shower and change into more comfortable clothes.

Hiccup decided he would take a shower too in his dad's bathroom. He quickly washed off and stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist going into his room to get clothes.

Hiccup just finished putting on his sweat pants when the doorbell rang. He grabbed a sweatshirt and put it on, on the way to the door. He opened the door while finishing putting on the sweatshirt.

"Thank-Astrid! I didn't know-Why are you here?" Hiccup stuttered subconsciously taking a step back. Astrid noticed, and her face fell into a hard mask.

"I'm a pizza delivery girl, haven't you noticed?" Astrid snapped. Hiccup nodded and took another step away from the door and her.

"Yeah. I, um, I did."

"Sorry. I-never mind." Astrid flushed and put her head down, her expression softening. "Um, this is a lot of pizza for just one person, unless you have, like, a really, really big appetite."

"Uh-huh." Hiccup agreed confused to why _The_ Astrid Hofferson was making small talk with him.

"Hey, thanks for waiting for me to finish before getting in the shower," Bryn shouted sarcastically, coming out of Hiccup's bedroom hair wet, shorts, and one of Hiccup's sweatshirts on before stopping mid-stride when she saw Astrid at the door.

Hiccup forgetting about Astrid sent an annoyed look towards Bryn.

"Constantly stealing my clothes. I'm probably going to have to get all new stuff because you're constantly stealing mine." Hiccup scolded before hearing an awkward cough behind him.

Astrid wasn't looking at either of them and her face was inflamed and… a little disappointed? Then Astrid realized both of their appearances and her blush doubled.

Bryn shrieked finally able to move and rushed back into Hiccup's room, slamming the door behind her.

Hiccup, conflicted, quickly rushed to get cash and shoved it in Astrid's hands, slamming the door in her face, putting the pizza on the island in the kitchen, and ran to his room.

Astrid shocked at what she just saw frowned and left, driving back to her job with way too much money than the two pizzas' should have cost.

Bryn was in Hiccup's room in his bed with the covers over her head.

"Bryn?" Hiccup asked, hesitantly as he opened the door.

"That was so embarrassing." Bryn's muffled voice came from under the covers as she shifted.

"Why?"

"Look at your sweatshirt."

Hiccup looked down and realized what the front of his sweatshirt said.

'Bryn's Property' was in bold letters on the front. 'I'm Bryn' was on the back. Hiccup realized what that might seem like to someone else.

"This is yours." Hiccup stated slowly. Toothless decided at that moment to wander into his room and settle down on the bed, with a judgmental cat face that Hiccup ignored.

"Yeah, plus both of our hair is wet, and my comment earlier probably didn't help." Bryn huffed as she sat up.

"Oh. Yikes. Maybe she doesn't think that, and she won't say anything tomorrow."

Bryn and Hiccup both grimaced knowing that that was definitely not true. Even Toothless mewled and buried his head under a blanket.

"Doesn't matter. We'll deal with it tomorrow. Right now, we have pizza to deal with." Hiccup nodded in agreement and walked out of the room bringing back both boxes of pizza.

"Cheese with extra cheese and Meat lovers for milady. Which one do you want?" Hiccup asked when he came back.

Bryn pretended to think before holding her hands out to the double cheese pizza.

"Good choice. Scary movie, action movie, or sad movie." Bryn asked, turning on the tv and searching for one.

"Uh, scary, I think." Hiccup replied, after turning off the lights and crawling onto the bed and leaning against the headboard as Bryn put on the movie.

"We're going to be so fucking tired tomorrow." Bryn whispered. Hiccup quietly laughed and nodded.

"Worth it."


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup used to actually like Astrid. What was not to like? She was smart, athletic, beautiful. But, she also had a shit personality. She was Miss High-And-Mighty looking down at all the lowlifes, including Hiccup. She and Fishlegs made that very clear when they ditched them in the sixth grade.

"Hiccup! Get up! I need a ride and we're late!" Bryn shouted slamming a pillow into Hiccup's body repeatedly. Toothless, looked up from the dresser, uninterested in helping his owner.

Hiccup slowly got up, ignoring Bryn, and slowly made his way to the bathroom to wash up.

"Useless, feline." Hiccup mumbled, shooting a withering glare at Toothless.

 **(*Note: Bryn's name is pronounced Burr and in (like in and out) but only one syllable. *)**

 **(*Note 2: Toothless is a large cat. He is not the average house cat. He is (btw, you can't actually have these cats. It was given to him from his mom before she left for the last time.) a black F-4 Savannah cat. *)**

Bryn shouted at him and banged on his door until he came out, still lethargic from the four and a half hours of sleep he got.

"Hurry up, I'm getting something to eat."

"I'm hurrying. Clam down." Hiccup whined taking out some jeans and a red hoodie to put on. Bryn groaned impatiently from where she was in the kitchen.

Hiccup quickly got dressed and went out of his bedroom. He looked at Bryn from where she was toasting a bagel and waited. Once she turned around, she sighed taking a bite out of a second bagel.

"What? It's not like you ever actually eat breakfast because of this graveyard that you call a refrigerator."

Hiccup smiled and waited for his bagel to be ready before grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

"Thanks."

Bryn nodded before settling in her seat and trying to get at least ten extra minutes of sleep. When they arrived at school, he was greeted by the one and only Dagur.

"Brother!" He exclaimed, clapping Hiccup on the shoulder. Hiccup took a deep breath and half-smiled at him.

"Hey, Dagur." Hiccup drawled out. Bryn slowly got out of the car and poked Hiccup's shoulder, signaling her leave.

"Hey squirt. Leaving so soon?" Dagur smirked walking around to block her path. Bryn glared at Dagur but dismissed him with a wave and walked around him.

Then, when she was in the clear, she blushed.

Bryn practically loved Dagur. Where other people saw danger, insanity, no future, Bryn saw a really smart, intelligent, gentle person, who loved his sister more than anyone else and would definitely end up as a teacher. She also loved his fiery red hair and green eyes more than anything.

Dagur loves kids, astonishingly enough. He's always wanted a daughter because he practically had to raise Heather himself because they were both constantly moving from one foster home to another and Dagur would refuse to move far from her. And even though, he was barely four years older than her, he took it upon himself to take care of her and whenever they were moved to different foster families he protested, but eventually had to let her go when he was fourteen. He tried to keep tabs on her, but they lost contact until she turned eighteen at the beginning of her senior year of high school, right before Hiccup.

 **(*Quick note, Heather and Hiccup are in the same year. Heather is slightly older than Hiccup. *)**

She was so happy that she found her brother, but then her adoptive parents died not soon after and, let's just say, it was not fun to be around.

"So, Dagur. What, uh, what are you doing here?" Hiccup asked warily as the first bell rang.

"Well, H, I am graduating this weekend and I want you to be there. Also, I had to drop off Heather." Dagur replied, nonchalantly as he started to walk back towards his car, not his choice of transportation, but Heather refused to ride his motorcycle.

"I'll be there." Hiccup sighed as he walked towards his school, only to break out into a run when the warning bell went off, signaling he was about to be late.

When Hiccup burst into his first class of the day, his books and papers flying, it called unusual attention to him that he tried to avoid.

Luckily, Bryn was in his class and quickly helped Hiccup collect his stuff. They both walked to the back of the class, where they usually sit and dumped his stuff there, immediately sorting his stuff.

They year was already almost over and none of the teachers cared for the students anymore. Prom was in two weeks, the week after that was graduation for the seniors and three weeks after that was the end of the school year for the rest of the unfortunate souls who would have to suffer for another couple of years.

"Seriously Hiccup, when was the last time you sorted your stuff? Your first birthday?" Bryn laughed, quietly. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Ha, ha, Bryn. Hilarious of you to laugh on my age."

"Well, I mean, you _are_ only four years old."

"Four and a half, actually."

"Whatever." Bryn laughed, smiling. Hiccup was that one unfortunate baby to be born on a leap year.

The rest of the class was mostly quiet. Everyone joked around here and there, but mostly kept their heads down.

When it came time for lunch, they headed straight to the lunchroom.

"What do you think they're serving us today?" Hiccup asked.

"Mystery meat, purple mac 'n cheese, refried bean paste pizza. Shall I go on?"

Hiccup mimed gagging and shook his head. "Well, we aren't going to find out."

Bryn smiled and grabbed his keys from his back pocket, shaking them.

"The Forge. I'm driving." Hiccup nodded his head at her words before walking out of the cafeteria.

"I'm walking." Hiccup joked.

Only to slam straight into Astrid Hofferson, the she-devil herself. Hiccup knocked her flat on her back almost tumbling on top of her, but somehow keeping upright as everyone gasped.

Hiccup, realizing they had an audience, tried to fix his predicament.

"Oh, Astrid, hi, um, sorry about knocking you down. We were just leaving." Hiccup stammered, a blush spreading across his cheeks from all of the stares.

"Huh, there they go now. The fuckbuddies, of the hour." Astrid sneered. Taken aback, Hiccup looked towards Bryn, who was glaring fiercely at Astrid.

"And how would you know, Pizza Bitch?" Bryn retorted, much to Hiccup's dismay. Astrid looked shocked for a second before her face falling into a mask of disgust.

"Because, don't forget that Snotlout lives across from you, Bryn-hoed. He saw you get in Hiccup's car and drive to his place, where Useless's father wasn't even home because he's on a business trip. And imagine my surprise when my uncle drags me into helping him on a Sunday night pizza delivery and I see you, with a skimpy little towel on practically moaning Hiccup's name as you and him both get out of the shower." Astrid sneered. "His shirt barely even on. With your name claiming him, _all over his chest_."

Hiccup's eyes widened and grew cold as Astrid threw blow after blow at them. Hiccup was about to interrupt, but one look at Bryn's face he took a step back. Bryn, on the other hand, was beyond furious. Practically shaking with rage.

"Listen up, _bitch_. I know that you've been pining after Hiccup for years, but this is a new low for you. I've tried to understand you and see from your perspective, but I can't get my head that far up my own ass. I am Hiccup's _friend_ and nothing more. Sure, I'm at his house and I stay over, but that doesn't mean we're fucking. My parents cheated on each other and fight to the point where I've accidently been hit by a vase because my mom gets so mad at my dad. So, excuse me, for using my only means of escape to my fullest advantage. So, with all disrespect, move bitch because I'm hungry and I don't have any more time to waste on you." Bryn finished, and walked out of the cafeteria.

Hiccup, with his socks _literally_ rocked off, wordlessly followed Bryn as the entirety of the cafeteria rioted in praises for Bryn's comeback, with very little shouts of displeasure for Bryn.

Hiccup, words lost on him, drove a seething Bryn to their favorite place to eat, seeing that his life was in danger if she drove them anywhere.

When they arrived, Bryn calmed down enough to not make a scene stomping around and fuming to silently brooding.

Hiccup, still slightly frazzled, led Bryn to the counter and went into the kitchen.

"Oy! You cain't be- Hiccup!" A large man with a blonde mustache exclaimed coming up to Hiccup and practically squeezing the life out of him.

"Gobber! Hey, I was just wondering if you could call my school and say that we aren't coming back for today." Hiccup wheezed, getting Gobber to back off of him.

"Laddie," Gobber started. "I can't keep doing that. I'm surprised I haven't done it this year, but I had to do it a lot in the past."

Hiccup sighed and nodded.

"Do you still need help sometime this week?" Hiccup asked, eventually looking around the Forge.

"Of course. Your father is coming home this week. If you want to not-," Gobber replied.

"No, I'll be in. Can we have our usual order, extra whipped cream? Thanks, Gobber." Hiccup interrupted before quickly walking out and to Bryn.

"Hey, food will be ready in about ten minutes," Hiccup told her. "Do you, y'know, want to talk about it?"

Bryn shook her head and grabbed his sleeve, shaking it slightly. Hiccup took off his hoodie and placed on the counter in front of her, sighing.

"Y'know, you sigh and roll her eyes a lot." Bryn pointed out as she shrugged the hoodie on over her long-sleeved shirt.

Hiccup, for emphasis, rolled his eyes and sighed loudly before answering.

"And you steal my clothes a lot, so I guess we're even." Hiccup grinned, looking around.

The Forge was a garage and diner. Some food tasted like gasoline, but only because Gobber makes it. The rest was made by Bjorn, a 6'4 beast of a man with recipes that would make Thor weep. In a good way, of course.

Hiccup worked in both parts. Sometimes he was a dishwasher, other times he was an assistant mechanic, working on motorcycles and cars. Hiccup loved his job, but inventing was his passion, however he also loved seeing the world. Bryn was just there for the food. Or an escape from her homelife with conversation from Hiccup.

The garage part was like an actual garage. Office, workspace, tools, uniform jumpers, you know the type. But there was a window where the kitchen can send food to the workers and Gobber can manage both. At first, the idea of a garage and diner was strange, and people had their opinions about it, but in the end, everyone loved The Forge and was almost always packed with people. Famous for their mead, milkshakes, and meat. The three M's.

Hiccup was just about to take out his phone to check his phone to catch the time when their food was put in front of them.

A chicken sandwich, fries, and coco-vanilla milkshake for Bryn and a beef burger, fries with extra fries, and a double choco-chocolate milkshake.

"I really don't know how you eat beef like that." Bryn spoke while stuffing her face with food. Hiccup rolled his eyes and took a bite from his burger.

"I don't know how you only eat chicken and occasionally turkey. That's not real meat!" Hiccup exclaimed, slipping easily into their lunchtime banter. It had been easily thirty minutes of talking before Hiccup and Bryn finished their lunches. Hiccup checked his phone, hastily remembering that it was a Monday and not a Saturday afternoon.

"We have to go. Thanks, guys!" Hiccup shouted back as he quickly paid the bill. Bryn reluctantly followed him back to the car.

"Can't we just skip? We only have seventh and eighth period left anyway." Bryn whined. Hiccup ignored her and drove them right back to school.

"It's a wonder how you'll actually be graduating. You skipped so many classes, I don't know how the teachers actually know your name."

Bryn rolled her eyes slipping into the school and walking to her locker. Hiccup followed her, ignoring the stares and curious glances from the other students going to class.

"I'll see you later." Hiccup nodded and walked off down another hallway to his locker.

The rest of the day was relatively boring. Hiccup went to class, Hiccup got out of class. Bryn went to class, Bryn got out of class.

When Hiccup and Bryn got to his house, however, they were in for a surprise.

"Is that my dad's car?" Hiccup wondered aloud as they pulled up. Bryn's eyes widened and she made a face.

"Maybe you should just take me to my house."

"You still need your stuff though, we can just sneak in through the back." Hiccup offered and when there were no protests from Bryn, Hiccup quickly drove past his house and parked it a couple houses down, far from Hiccup's house and out of sight.

He quickly went through the woods and in about ten minutes later he was around the side of his house with Bryn following behind him. They crouched down and peered through the windows and saw Stoick sitting at the kitchen counter with a bottle of alcohol of some kind.

"Hurry." Hiccup whispered as they sprinted around the house to the back where his room was. Hiccup opened the window and allowed Bryn to climb in before following her himself.

They quickly gathered up her stuff and straightened up Hiccup's room.

Hiccup straightened his dark green duvet, brushing stray crumbs off of the bed. Bryn picked up her clothes and put dirty clothes into the hamper. She packed away all of her things and finished cleaning up when she heard Stoick's heavy footsteps moving around the house.

They both froze and heard his heavy footsteps coming closer. Panicking, they both scrambled towards the window. Hiccup shoved Bryn and her bag out. He was halfway out of the window when his door opened. Hiccup pitched forward out of his window just as Stoick came inside of his room. He and Bryn were on the ground, still and quiet, in a heap underneath his window as they heard Stoick sigh and plop down on Hiccup's bed.

Hiccup grabbed Bryn's hand and bag and sprinted through the woods, stumbling over plants and roots. After a few minutes, Bryn tugged Hiccup to a stop, panting.

"Okay, pause. I'm tired, so unless you want to carry me, we need to stop." Bryn stated as she walked to a tree, sliding down and resting against it.

Hiccup, starting to feel tired too, sat across from Bryn. They sat for a few minutes before Bryn started to laugh.

"You know, you really should have tried out for track. You're like really fast." Hiccup laughed.

"Well running from life or death situations will do that to you. Come on." Hiccup helped Bryn up and they continued their way to his car.

The quiet was comfortable, and the woods were nice. The light filtering through the trees was a nice change from the foggy, cold, snowy weather Berk was so accustomed to.

When they arrived, they both sighed and Hiccup drove Bryn to her house.

"Hopefully, nobody's home." Bryn half-joked. Hiccup smiled, wistfully and waved goodbye and drove off.

Hiccup arrived at The Forge not twenty minutes later, going around the back to stash his car and start working.

Hiccup changed into dark blue overalls and a white muscle shirt. Hiccup was not the scrawny twig everyone made him out to be. Sure, he wasn't Snotlout-steroid-ripped, but he was fairly muscled. He was tall and lean, basically a dreamboat. To everyone, not at his high school at least.

Hiccup looked towards Gobber who was working in the kitchen at the moment. They caught each other's eyes and Gobber sighed and nodded.

Hiccup clocked in and started working on a new truck that came in earlier that morning, that nobody had time to work on. Hiccup, silently really upset, turned on some random radio music and started checking out the car.

Hiccup was deep into the hood checking on the oil and… other stuff **(I have no idea what's in the hood of a car.)** when someone cleared their throat, startling Hiccup, who was in his own little world, into banging his head on the hood.

"Ow! Shit!" Hiccup shouted, grabbing the back of his head. He looked up, his eyes watering, and turned towards the intruder.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I didn't think I was that quiet." A feminine voice cried. Hiccup rubbed the back of his head and blinked his eyes clear.

Standing about three feet in front of him was a girl.

Wild, curly, honey blonde hair in a messy braid framed a round sun-kissed face splattered with freckles. Her braid was down slightly past her waist and it was so large it threatened to swallow her frame. She was short, shorter than Hiccup at least, with the most expressive light brown eyes that bored into his soul. She was curvy, her black jeans sitting snugly high on her waist. Her long-sleeved, lace up brown shirt matched with her brown suede boots.

He stared at her for what seemed like eternity, but in reality, was only a couple seconds. ' _At Last_ ' by Etta James was playing softly in the background, not exactly the music that fit the vibe of the garage, but it seemed perfectly perfect in that moment.

The girl, realizing Hiccup, was staring blushed and avoided her gaze.

Hiccup, realizing the same thing, avoided his gaze and cleared his throat.

"I, um, did-you, uh. H-my, I didn't-uh." Hiccup stuttered, blushing profusely. The blonde girl, not fairing much better tried to form words, but only managed to make a high-pitched squeak sound.

After a few moments of awkward silence, they both looked at each other and cracked a smile.

"Hi." Hiccup managed to say, his voice oddly husky.

"Oh, um. Hi."

She immediately shuffled forward and held out her hand, only to trip on an uneven crack and slam face first into Hiccup's chest and bring them both down to the ground.

Hiccup grunted, wheezing as the air was knocked out of his lungs. The girl, legs on either side of Hiccup with her head and hands on his chest, groaned.

"Yikes." The girl whispered, trying to sit up, only to ground herself into Hiccup's crotch, making Hiccup grunt and half moan. Hiccup's hands, involuntarily, found their way to her hips.

She, realizing what that sound meant, and what his hands were doing, rolled off of Hiccup as she blushed. Hiccup sat up, thoroughly embarrassed and blushing, and put his head between his knees.

"I swear I'm not some pervert. I'm sorry." Hiccup blurted out at the same time the girl spoke.

"I didn't mean to fall on you. I'm sorry."

They both nervously laughed. She stood up and looked around awkwardly.

Hiccup got up and held out a hand out to her.

"Hi, I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third."

She stared at his hand for a moment before smiling and shaking it.

"Hi, I'm Sigrid Sage Onfroi the Second, but you can call me Sage."

Hiccup smiled at her before releasing her hand and looking back on the truck he was working on.

"So, did you need-?" Hiccup asked, trailing off. Sage nodded.

"So, I have a car that broke down, but I also want a job. Just not, out here. In the diner, but I didn't know who to ask and you're the first person I saw who wasn't too busy."

Hiccup nodded and smiled in her direction.

"Yeah, we needed someone else to waitress. I tried, but I broke seven plates, shattered eight mugs, spilled three coffees, and accidently sliced my arm open during the first thirty minutes of my first shift. So, if you can do better than that, I'm pretty sure you'll be hired."

Sage laughed, her nose crinkling.

"Well, then. I'm pretty sure I could do better than that. But, I _have_ tripped over my own feet before so, maybe not."

Hiccup smiled at her comment and started walking towards the door to the diner, motioning for Sage to follow.

"Well, I have to work double shifts sometimes, first in there, then out here, so maybe Gobber, my boss, might have a job for you. That is, if you want it?"

"Yeah, I would actually." Sage smiled and followed Hiccup to the door.

"Oh, um. Your car?" Hiccup asked as they made their way towards Gobber. Sage nodded.

"It's, like, half a mile away. We can get it after."


	3. Chapter 3

*** I don't own How to Train Your Dragon. Just a fan writing fan fiction. ***

"How can you not have applied to any colleges? I literally started looking at colleges when I started middle school." Sage exclaimed.

"Wow. Control freak." Hiccup laughed. Sage looked offended and threw a fry at his head which he caught in his mouth.

"Excuse me, but at least I know where I'm going next year." Sage shot back.

Hiccup and Sage immediately hit it off after that… incident in the garage. Together, they went to Gobber and asked if Sage could work there.

There was obviously a process. A resume, an interview, a conversation on whether she wanted to work in the garage or in the diner and where, etc. There was going to be an actual interview next week, so in the meantime they were going to get to know each other.

"I do know where I'm going next year." Sage looked at Hiccup with a disbelieving look. "I do know. I'm traveling around the world for a year. _Then_ , I'll go to college."

"Okay, what will you study?"

Hiccup opened his mouth only to close it a couple seconds later. He didn't know. Sage grinned, triumphantly from where she was sitting on the top of the truck.

"You don't know." Sage laughed, taking a sip of her milkshake. Hiccup rolled his eyes and fished out his phone to check the time.

8:36 pm. Too early.

Hiccup groaned aloud, when he realized that his dad usually waits up for him.

"What's wrong? Is it that late? Do you have somewhere to be?" Sage asked, concerned.

"No. It's too early. I'm trying to avoid someone." Sage nodded understanding and switched on her phone.

"Well, I have to go and get settled in. Everyone's probably waiting for me."

"Do, uh, do you want a ride? It's kind of late and I don't think your car will be ready until at least Thursday."

Sage looks a little skeptical at first, but eventually nodded.

"Sure. Thanks. Oh, do you need my number? For the car?"

"I-yeah. I do."

"Okay, let me change really quick and then we can go." They exchanged numbers and Hiccup went to change. When he came back they walked to Hiccup's car. Sage's eyebrows rose as she looked from Hiccup's car to Hiccup to the Forge and back to Hiccup, but in the end, she didn't say anything.

Twenty minutes later, Hiccup pulled up to a log cabin styled house. There was a medium sized lake in front of the house with little candles floating in the water. The sun was just starting to set, and the sun's shadow made the water light up and take on a pinkish-orange tint.

"Wow." Hiccup breathed as he put the car in park.

"Yeah. My parents are such dorks. They've always wanted a log cabin with a lake and they said that when they got one they would 'set fire to the lake'."

"That's very poetic."

"Yeah. My dad's an editor and my mom's a writer. That's how they met actually."

"Huh. I didn't even know we had log cabins in Berk and I've basically explored all over Berk." Hiccup said after a moment. Sage smiled at him.

"Well, I guess not this part." Hiccup got out of his car and walked around to open the door Sage.

"Oh, thanks, but I could've gotten out by myself." Sage said, as she slid out of the car.

"I figured, but it's kind of a force of habit." Hiccup shrugged and waited for Sage to start walking before walking behind her.

"Thanks for walking me to my door." Hiccup nodded and stood at the base of the wrap-around porch as Sage walked up the steps.

"No problem." Hiccup replied, turning around just as her door opened.

"Sigrid Sage Onfroi the Second, where the hell were you?" Sage's mother shouted. Hiccup snapped his head around and winced. He hated being yelled at.

"Hi, mama." Sage whispered, avoiding her mom's gaze.

Sage's mother was a plump woman. Short, curly honey blonde hair in a bob, light grey eyes, and tons of freckles splattered across the entirety of her face. She had a warm looking cream-colored sweater on and blue jeans on. Her angry grey eyes were covered with thick black framed glasses that only added to her whole motherly vibe.

Hiccup slowly backed off and started heading off when Mrs. Onfroi called out to him.

"And you! You probably want to corrupt my daughter with your fancy car! I bet you're a spoiled rich boy trying to use my daughter."

Hiccup suddenly found himself looking down at the small angry woman that was the mother of the girl he just met.

"I'm not, um, I wasn't trying- I was just-I didn't mean-," Hiccup stuttered suddenly very, very afraid. Mrs. Onfroi was literally looking at him as if he was the devil incarnate and Sage was looking very shocked and afraid herself.

"Sigrid, dear." A loud masculine voice was heard from inside of the house. Hiccup heard footsteps and a man that was probably only a few inches than his father came out of the house. He had brown hair and a full beard. He was like one of those stereotypical lumberjacks with the amazing hair and beard and plaid shirt.

Mrs. Onfroi took a deep breath and her whole demeanor changed. She went from terrifying-pit-bull-about-to-eat-your-face to sweet, little, dumpling woman in a matter of seconds.

"Hi, son. I'm Beau Onfroi, this is my wife, Sigrid Onfroi. Nice to meet you." The lumberjack man spoke coming up to Hiccup to shake his hand.

"Hiccup Haddock, sir." Hiccup replied, still slightly still worried for his safety.

"Haddock? That sound familiar. Any, relation to Stoick Haddock?" Hiccup grimaced and nodded.

"I'm his son, sir." Beau looked shocked at first before nodding.

"You look a great deal like him. Great man, that Stoick." Hiccup hummed not really agreeing, but not disagreeing either. Beau took no notice of Hiccup's less -than-thrilled demeanor and moved aside to give Hiccup better view of the house.

"Do you want to come inside? It's starting to get cold and I wanted to thank you for bringing my daughter home." Beau continued.

Sage shook her head at her dad and Hiccup, but neither took notice.

"I-I really should-," Hiccup started before Mrs. Onfroi interjected.

"Of course, come in."

Hiccup's eyes widened as he found himself ushered into the house.

The inside was even nicer than the outside and even though there were tons of unopened boxes, there was obviously a lot of character in there.

Mrs. Onfroi immediately went over to the kitchen and started rustling around and opening boxes as Hiccup and Sage stood near the counter with Sage's dad.

"Your dad is like freaking Paul Bunyan." Hiccup suddenly blurted out to Sage in a whisper. Caught off guard at the comparison Sage snorted and started laughing as Hiccup smiled, laughing quietly.

Beau turned around from where he was looking at his wife and raised an eyebrow at the two teens. He shook his head when they tried to quiet their laughing only dissolving into giggles as Beau put his hands on his hips.

After a few moments, their laughs fell away into secret smiles and subtle nudging.

"Mama! He hit me!" Was heard from upstairs suddenly.

Sigrid, or Mrs. Onfroi, turned around suddenly.

"Are you hungry? I could make you stew really quickly. I needed to make food for Sage's siblings." Hiccup smiled and shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. We already ate."

"Yeah, Mama. We ate, and Hiccup really should be getting going. His, uh, parents are waiting for him at home." Sage interjected.

"Parent. And yeah, I should get going."

Sage started pulling Hiccup towards the door when four footsteps started rushing down the stairs.

"Oh gods." Sage whispered under her breath as three boys and a little girl ran down the stairs.

"The one is red is the oldest, Eric. He's ten. The other two boys are twins. They're almost nine. The one in blue is Augustine or August as he likes to be called. The one with the onesie is Addison but call him Addie. The girl is Heidi. She's four." Sage whispered to Hiccup as her siblings stopped short of their parents seeing Hiccup.

Hiccup looked at the five smaller children. Heidi had blonde hair, freckles, and brown eyes. She looked exactly like Sage except for her eyes. She was very small and looked to be only about up to Hiccup's thigh. She wore a long-sleeved black pajama shirt and purplish-blue leggings.

Eric looked like Sage too, just the boy version. He wore red Spiderman pajamas and a frown when he saw Sage with Hiccup. The twins were identical and looked like their father, minus the beard. August was wearing blue pajamas with dinosaurs on it. Addie had on a purple unicorn onesie. Both of the twins were standing near Heidi with crossed arms. She, on the other hand, had raised eyebrows and a curious expression.

"Who is that?" Heidi eventually said after a few moments of awkward silence. Hiccup glanced over to Sage who was motioning for him to talk.

"I, uh," Hiccup started, but his voice cracked causing Heidi to giggle.

"Your voice is funny." Heidi had a lisp. She walked closer to Hiccup, causing Hiccup to internally freak out.

"I'm Heidi. What's your name?" Hiccup crouched down to her level after looking cautiously at Sage's parents who were watching with wide eyes.

"Hiccup." He answered, causing Heidi to laugh more. Hiccup had no idea what to do. He's never been particularly good with kids, especially when babies seemed to cry in his presence.

"That's a funny name. Nice to meets you, Hiccup."

"Uh, likewise?" Hiccup was confused. This child was very bold, but from the way everyone was looking at him and Heidi like they were speaking a different language, something was wrong.

"Those are my, sis-sig-sib-my brothers. Addie, Auggie, and Eric. Those are my Mama and Daddy. That's my sissy, Sagey."

Hiccup nodded.

"Well, Heidi honey. Dinner will be ready soon and after is bedtime, so say goodbye to Hiccup and go play with your toys until then." Sigrid stated, starting to make dinner again.

Heidi turned to her mom and nodded, before throwing her arms around Hiccups neck in a tight hug.

"Can you be our babysitter with sissy?" Heidi whispered, quite loudly actually. "Okay, bye!" Heidi turned and grabbed Eric by his hand and ran back up the stairs, her other brothers following.

Hiccup stood back up and ran his hand through his hair, letting out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding.

"She's never talked to a stranger before." Beau whispered.

"What?" Hiccup asked, turning towards him.

"Heidi has never been one to talk to people. That's the most we've ever heard her say willingly _and_ , on top of that, she actually liked you."

Hiccup was shocked and flattered. Mostly flattered though.

"Oh. Wow."

"Yeah." Sage agreed. Hiccup rubbed the back of his head, fishing his phone out of his pocket. It was on silent.

9:27 flashed on his screen. Sixteen new messages. Seven missed calls. He quickly unlocked his phone and looked at his messages. Fourteen of them were from Bryn, two from his dad. All of the calls were from Bryn.

Dad- Hiccup, where are you? -9:01

Dad- I need you home now! –9:26

Hiccup groaned quietly and pocketed his phone.

"I have to go. My dad needs me home and my friend has been blowing up my phone for the last hour. It was nice to meet you though."

"Likewise. We would love to see you again. It's nice seeing Sage with friends." Sigrid smiled softly at Hiccup and went back to finishing up dinner. Sage blushed at the comment.

"Okay, well I'll walk Hiccup out."

"Bye, Mrs. And Mr. Onfroi."

"Please, if you're a friend of Sage, it's Beau and Sigrid." Beau stated clapping a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup nodded and waved following Sage.

"Bye, Mr.-uh, Beau and Sigrid."

Hiccup put his hands in his pockets and smiled at Sage once they reached his car.

"Well, thank you for today. It was fun and now I might have a job."

"Yeah. Your parents are nice. Your little brothers didn't seem to like me though." Hiccup replied.

"They don't like any guys that come in contact with me. They're really overprotective even though I'm their big sister." Hiccup smiled and unlocked his door, but made no motion to get in.

"Oh, I was wondering. Are you transferring to Berk High? It's a few weeks away from graduation, but it has been done before."

"No, I'm, uh, I'm homeschooled."

"Oh." There was a bit of awkward silence before Hiccup started talking again.

"Well, if you want, I could show you Berk and all of its boringness? And maybe treat you to dinner and introduce you to my friend?" Hiccup asked cautiously. Sage was surprised before she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'd like that. But you should get going." Hiccup was confused before nodding and opening his car door.

"Yeah, I'll-I'll do that."

"Bye, Hiccup. Get home safe."

"Yeah, you too," Hiccup exclaimed. "Wait. Uh, I mean, you-I. Bye."

Sage laughed and waved as she walked back to the house. Hiccup shook his head at himself and sighed getting into his car driving out of their driveway.

Ten minutes later, when Hiccup got to the entrance of his neighborhood he parked and looked at his phone.

Bryn- Hiccup, my parents are fighting come get me -8:45

Bryn- I need you -8:46

Bryn- Hiccup pls -8:50

Bryn- My dad is screaming at my mom -8:51

Bryn- My mom just packed her shit -8:59

Bryn- Hiccup shes LEAVING -8:59

Bryn- My dad is mad at me and drinking -9:01

Bryn- Hiccup I need your help -9:05

Bryn- My dad is scaring me hes sad and mad -9:07

Bryn- Hiccup he hit me -9:10

Bryn- I'm bleeding and he's really mad -9:14

Bryn- Hiccup I'm packing my stuff -9:17

Bryn- Hiccup you better have a damn good reason for not being here -9:20

Bryn- Hiccup I'm heading over -9:25

"Fucking hell!" Hiccup shouted and hit his horn in anger. He quickly drove to his house and hastily parked his car, running to his front door and hastily unlocking it.

"Dad! Bryn?" Hiccup ran into his house and ran into his room. There was a lump underneath his covers and Toothless was sleeping next to it.

"Bryn?" Hiccup asked. "Bryn, I'm sorry. I am so sorry."

There was silence on Bryn's end as Hiccup stood in self-loathing and anger.

A few moments after, Hiccup heard a sniffle, then the covers moved and there was a space next to Bryn on the bed. Toothless mowled and tried to occupy the space, but Hiccup moved quickly and took off his shoes. He sat on the bed and Bryn shuffled over and laid her head in his lap.

"Where were you?" Bryn sniffled, but didn't let Hiccup see her face.

"I'm sorry. I met this girl and I was avoiding my dad, so my phone was on silent. So, I got her a job at the Forge and we were talking, and I drove her home and met her family."

Bryn was silent for a few moments before speaking.

"Was she pretty?"

Hiccup barked out a laugh and nodded.

"Yeah, she really is." Bryn shifted again but hissed suddenly in pain.

"Bryn. Bryn let me see your face." Hiccup insisted. She shook her head. "Bryn, please."

Bryn started to protest but stopped. Slowly, Bryn lifted her head facing Hiccup.

"It's not really a big deal. I don't know why your making that face." Her voice was steady for the most part but cracked in the end and tears stung her eyes.

Hiccup grimaced at the state her face was in. Her left check was swollen along with her left eye which was already taking on a blueish purple tint. There was a gash along her chin that if it was any deeper it would need stiches.

"Jeez. I'm sorry." Hiccup breathed gathering Bryn into a hug.

Bryn huffed and sat up all the way before gently leaning into Hiccup's side. She brushed her hair out of her face and straightened her sweatshirt.

"Okay, I get that you're sorry, but you don't have to apologize every second. I'm pissed at you, sure. I'm probably still gonna be pissed at you tomorrow, but no amount of apologizing will change that."

Hiccup nodded, then he scrunched his eyebrows together.

"Where's my dad?" Bryn frowned and sighed.

"Probably with my dad, beating the shit out of him," Bryn replied, nonchalantly, but shook her head. "He's probably with my dad getting him arrested."

"And your mom?" Hiccup asked, but immediately regretted it from the pained expression on Bryn's face.

"Well, she's gone. She might be back, but she's most likely not coming back. I don't blame her though. I would have left long ago if I was her."

Hiccup nodded, and Bryn patted him on the head.

"I'm fine. I'm not going to school tomorrow, but I'm fine. You have to get my homework for me and survive without me for seven hours. Can you do that?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes and gathered pajamas from his dresser.

"Whatever. Just-just get some sleep, okay? I'll get your stuff for school." He walks towards the door turning off the lights.

"Thanks. Night." Bryn shouted after him.

"G'night." Hiccup smiles and closes the door behind him walking up the stairs to a guest room that used to be his before he broke his leg in the eighth grade. He quickly used the bathroom and took a shower before going to bed.

Both Hiccup and Bryn's sleep were restless. Hiccup kept drifting in and out of an uneasy sleep filled with nightmares. Bryn tried to stay awake until Stoick got home but ended up drifting off into nightmare-plagued sleep.

When Hiccup woke up the next morning, he was already almost late, so he quickly threw on clothes and checked on Bryn who was still asleep. Stoick was already gone, always leaving before the ass-crack of dawn ever since Valka left.

Hiccup decided to skip breakfast and drove to school.


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup's week was pure torture. He was picked on and bullied more than ever. He was pushed around in the hallways and trash was thrown at him in the canteen. Bryn wasn't there to stick up for him, so he opted to avoid all human contact unless it was absolutely necessary. He ate lunch in the library, spent his free periods in the library finishing homework. He sat in the back of the class, ignoring all the snide remarks and paper being shot at him when the teacher wasn't looking.

Then he had to go too work and get tortured by them too. They came after school almost everyday and made his job that much harder for him to do if he was a waiter.

The only upside to Bryn not hanging out with him, is that he goes to see Sage. She started working and he hung out with her on her breaks. She gave him water or milkshakes when he was working on a new vehicle. She kept him company when she had breaks and they talked when they got stuck with dishwasher duty.

When he came home every day, he brought ice cream and food from The Forge for Bryn. He moved her from his room to the couch. She was mostly ignoring him except for letting him move her to the couch and give her ice cream and comfort and letting her pick sad movies and cry on his shoulder or action-packed movies and letting her shout at the screen as he held her food.

Then the weekend came.

Hiccup was glad, too. He didn't want to go through another lunch period hiding out in the library or if he couldn't get there, making snide remarks and dodging punches from the idiots in Snotlout's little group.

Then he wasn't so glad. Bryn went to the graduation with them. She still wasn't talking to Hiccup except to ask for the homework or thank him for taking care of her.

The graduation was boring. It lasted about two and a half hours, for Dagur to walk up on stage and get a piece of paper and an applaud.

Dagur was insanely happy, however. They had a party after and Hiccup got Bryn out of her house long enough to get her to that. They had a great time. Then, Dagur announced that he was joining the National Guard. Everyone was surprised because no one had heard of anything until now. Heather was surprised then cheered and said it was now a Goodbye and Don't Die party. And that was exact moment that Bryn decided to get wasted. She made it into a drinking game between all of the college guys and somehow, Hiccup got roped into it. Thank god, for Stoick's genes because Hiccup outdrink a few guys and managed to not pass out and be embarrassed until he eventually tapped out. The party lasted from seven in the afternoon to three in the morning, when Dagur kicked everyone out to sleep.

When Hiccup and Bryn snuck back to the house, they were both completely plastered and not at all quiet.

"Hiccup! Did you sneak out any booze?" Bryn tried to whisper, but it came out slightly louder than her normal voice.

"No. Bryn. You can't- No alcohol. We're supposed to be quiet and to go to sleep." Hiccup slurred, quietly.

"Shhh. Hiccup. You will wake the dad. Your dad up. And then he'll, he's, he'll be angry." Bryn whisper-shouted.

Despite, not being able to walk in a straight line, Hiccup and Bryn managed to slip in through the back door, only knocking over a plant in the process.

They giggled quietly as they snuck to the living room and towards Hiccup's room, leaning on each other for support.

"Hiccup. Brynhild. Why in, Thor's name, are you up at this hour?" Stoick boomed as he walked down the stairs in his pajamas, obviously woken up from their loudness.

They both straightened up and turned towards Hiccup's father, in what they assumed to be, sober positions. Hiccup's eyes widened, and he was slightly swaying.

"Hello, hi. Hello Father. It is very nice to see you. I was thirsty. And… I wanted to go for a drive to get… something to drink." Hiccup slurred as Bryn nodded in agreement.

"Yes!" Bryn shouted in agreement before looking shocked. "Too loud, Bryn, too loud. _Yes. We_ went for a drive to get to drink, to eat-water, something to drink. To _drink_ water."

Bryn's speech was no less loud. It was just slower, and she pronounced her words better. Her sentences were beyond help however.

Stoick was smiling under his large, fiery beard. He knew that both Bryn and his son were completely blackout drunk. He was enjoying the show and would make sure that they suffer tomorrow morning. His father used to do the exact same thing when he snuck out and got drunk. Stoick's dad made him do a vigorous workout routine and drink disgustingly healthy smoothies and water for hours for the vicious hangover that was sure to come.

"Go to sleep, son. Bryn go to bed, you aren't fooling anyone."

Hiccup's eyes widened as raised his head proudly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Father. But, I will go to sleep anyway. Goodbye." Bryn stumbled after him as they went to their respective rooms, or rather, Bryn sleeping in Hiccup's supposed current room downstairs and Hiccup in his old room upstairs.

"Mr. Stoick, sir. I am completely not drunk! I am a sober one. Sober-Goodnight." Bryn tried to yell back, but completely forgot what she was saying mid-sentence as soon as she saw the bed.

When Hiccup and Bryn were rudely awakened a mere four hours later, when Stoick burst into their respective rooms, to wake them up for The Hangover Routine.

Bryn was halfway dressed when she awoke. Her dress was partially pulled over her head and she had sweatpants on.

Hiccup faired better than her. His tie was stuck around his neck, but he was shirtless and had flannel pajama bottoms on. He, however, was found on the bathroom floor with remnants of what he ate and drank on his face and in the toilet.

"No! No. Shh. Please, the light. Turn it off! Please." Bryn whisper-shouted at Stoick opened the widows for fresh air to come in and light to wake them up.

"Come on Brynhild. You have to get up. I have food and water downstairs." Stoick gently spoke as he pulled her up from the bed.

"…I only accept the food and water because I'm hungry." Bryn eventually spoke, allowing Stoick to help her up.

Hiccup was already up and downstairs after Stoick washed his face off. He was glaring at his plate and when Stoick came down with Bryn, he glared at his father. Hiccup had a blanket draped over his head to block out the sun, giving his facial expression one of a baby bird.

"Traitor." Hiccup growled out. Stoick smiled amused at his son. The so called 'food' on the table was actually a banana and dry toast with a tomato-kale juice blend. There was also water, which Hiccup drank his and Bryn's.

Bryn turned towards Stoick when she saw the 'breakfast' laid out for her.

"You, sir, are a very terrible person." Bryn grouched before sliding next to hiccup and cradling her head in her head.

"It is my grandmother's recipe. Drink up, we have work to do." Stoick boomed, earning pained groans from the teens.

Reluctantly, they ate their food and drank their drinks, gagging and groaning the entire time.

Once they finished, Stoick ordered them to take showers and change into workout clothes. Hiccup thought nothing of it at the time and took a quick shower changing into warm sweats. Bryn on the other hand, knew Stoick was up to something and was trying to take the longest shower she could. Eventually, the shower got cold and she was forced out, changing into black leggings and a black and purple sweatshirt.

She trudged to the living room, head still pounding and thirsty.

Stoick smiled and went into long explanation of what they needed to do as their punishment for staying out past curfew and drinking underaged. The he went into a twenty-minute lecture on how they should never do that again before he sighed and sat down on the couch and turned on the sports channel, waiting for them to start.

Together, they had to clean all of the bathrooms in the house, wash all of the dishes, clean their respective rooms, wash, fold, and put away clothes, wash towels and bedding, fold and put away said bedding and towels, take out the trash, and sweep and vacuum the floors.

Just to say, it wasn't fun. They joked around as they spilt up the work they needed to do, but overall it was the worst. On top of all the work, they had to keep drinking water to stay hydrated as they kept trying to remember what the hell happened last night.

Once they finished, it was almost one, so Stoick let them have a thirty-minute break to eat food and rest. Their headaches were virtually gone, and they felt better, but Stoick was still not satisfied wanting to teach them a lesson.

They ate a whole wheat tomato and cheese sandwich and had a lettuce and kale salad along with…water!

Hiccup didn't even know they had what bread or tomatoes or kale or lettuce.

Next was the grueling workout.

They needed to go on a thirty-minute run to wherever and then come back, to do stretches and squats and burpees and pushups for the rest of the day. They turned it into a competition between them. It ended however, with aching legs and stomachs and two very tired teens.

At seven, they finished and Stoick finally let them go. They decided to wait an hour, before doing anything, so they could rest. It ended up be three as they both took long naps. When they woke up, however, they decided to go over to Bryn's house to retrieve the remainder of Bryn's belongings.

Once they arrived, Bryn was disappointed. Her mom left, she knew that, but Bryn had hope that her mother would back at the house and her dad was normal and not crazy and mean.

When Stoick went over to Bryn's house to confront Bryn's dad and found him crying. Stoick called the police and they arrested him for abuse and on the accounts of some other things Bryn didn't know of. Her father was taken into custody and there was a trial date set to the day after graduation. Bryn wasn't planning on going, of course. She couldn't care less what happened to her dad, whether he got sent to jail or sent free, just as long as he stayed out of her life.

Stoick couldn't do more than try to get Bryn's dad taken into custody. All he could do was offer her a home and a place to live for the time being.

Money wasn't a problem, however. Brynhild Osmond **(*I just realized I never gave Bryn a last name. I'm sorry. *)** was the daughter of a wealthy neurosurgeon (Mom) and an a now ex-professor at a community college (Dad). If something ever happened to Bryn's mom, Bryn would inherit a third of her trust fund at the age of eighteen and six months, then the remainder when she turns 21 years old. Bryn's mom and dad signed a prenup when they got married and Mrs. Osmond wanted to make sure her child was taken care of incase her husband turned out to be selfish. She luckily, was going to be turning eighteen and six months not long after graduation and since her mom abandoned her and her dad was sent to jail, she would be inheriting a third of her family assets.

"Do you want me to go and get your stuff? Or… do you want to do it?" Hiccup asked, placing a hand on Bryn's shoulder when they pulled up to the house.

"You can. My stuff is in my closet. The dress is under my mattress. I'll stay here." Bryn answered starting to get out of the car. Hiccup nodded and got out, locking the door and going into her house.

Bryn leaned against the car door and sighed. She was sick and tired of Berk. She just wanted to inherit her money and leave already. Nothing but Hiccup was keeping her there and she could convince him to come with. He wasn't planning on going to go to college in the fall anyway. His dad was pressuring him to go to business school, so he could take over the company. Hiccup didn't even want his dad's money for when he did go to college.

Bryn applied to college with her mom's help. There was a college next to a military base on the edge of Meathead Island, which was only a small ferry ride from Berk. There were several other universities she applied to, but the only ones she got accepted to, was the military base one, a community college thirty minutes away, and one in London.

She stood in silence, looking at the night sky, for a few more minutes before getting back into the car, not enjoying the still cold air that plagued Berk until mid-June. She turned on the music on blast and switched through stations until Hiccup came out of the house with a suitcase and a black bag containing her prom dress.

She smiled as he threw her things into the truck of his car and slid into the seat. They drove silently back to his house as they sang tone-deafly to the music on the radio.

The weekend went by and Bryn went back to school. Berk was a small island and everyone who lived there knew everyone's business. Snotlout's bunch was quieter in teasing Bryn and Hiccup, but Hiccup had a bad feeling that something was going to happen.

Then it was finally prom. Saturday night and everyone was excited. Prom was going to last until midnight then there was going to be a party at someone's lake house until it inevitably shut down by the police from the underaged drinking and pot smoking that was definitely bound to happen.

"Hiccup! We are going to have the best time of our lives and you will not regret coming tonight. You will be my designated driver and I will get blackout drunk and make out with a bunch of guys." Bryn shouted at him from her room.

"Okay, Bryn calm down." Hiccup laughed at his enthusiastic friend from outside the door. "I'm literally right outside of your door."

"Okay, good," Bryn opened the door and she was only standing in her undergarments. "You can help me get ready."

"God Bryn! C-can you not stand there practically naked?" Hiccup stuttered, taking a step back and avoiding his gaze. He was completely showered and dressed. His tie the only thing not ready. She on the other hand had just come out of the shower, her hair still damp. She rolled his eyes and looked down at herself.

She was wearing a matching set of black and turquoise bra and underwear with a towel wrapped around her head.

"You shouldn't even be embarrassed. You've seen me like this more times that I can count. Only this time, I actually having matching underwear on." Bryn rolled her eyes and practically dragged Hiccup into the room.

"What the hell did you do to my room?" Hiccup shouted once he was pulled in. He was surrounded with the shell of his room. His furniture was still there, but her clothes were everywhere along with tons of her knickknacks, like her weird owl stuffed animals that she somehow smuggled into his house without him noticing. Toothless was licking his paw on the bed, practically smothered in clothes.

"No time. Prom literally starts at eight. It's seven right now and I have to do my hair and learn how to do makeup in like an hour and I need your help."

"Yes, because I know how to do make up and hair." Hiccup retorted, sarcastically, motioning towards his clear face and naturally windswept hair.

"Whatever. You have steadier hands than me and I need you to do my hair."

Hiccup blinked at Bryn and shook his head.

"I thought you learned your lesson in tenth grade when we burned your hair off with a curling iron." Hiccup laughed, ushering her to the bathroom.

" _I_ burned off my hair. You told me I couldn't do it and I didn't believe you. So, that's why _you're_ doing it this time," Bryn objected grabbing a sweatshirt from the desk chair and shrugging it on. "Plus, it's makeup first."

Hiccup looked at his bathroom and noticed that there was a small bulky bag along with flat iron and a blow dryer and something that looked like a stick with a wire coming out of it's bottom. He raised an eyebrow at Bryn and she shrugged.

"My mom bought me some makeup later last year. I know a few things. Just not enough and I have never had to do my hair for anything fancy when my hair was this short other than putting a headband in it to hold it back."

"Huh. Okay. So… makeup?" Hiccup rubbed the back of his head and gestured to his counter.

"Well, obviously I'm going to do it. I don't trust you to not poke out my eyeball with eyeliner." Bryn shook her head and started rummaging around in her bag pulling out five brushes and a headband.

She took off her towel and put the headband on, washed her face quickly and then dried it. She opened her compact and started applying her make up.

Forty minutes, a lot of swearing and makeup wipes, and an exasperated best friend later, Bryn was finally finished with her makeup, opting for the natural look with highlight.

"Now I understand why you don't wear makeup. We would be late to school _literally_ every day." Hiccup said, looking up from the game he was playing on his phone.

"I know right!" Bryn agreed before stopping and swearing.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asked, biting back a sarcastic remark that was sure to get him smacked.

"I was supposed to put on my dress first, but I guess this was a good thing I didn't because I definitely would have gotten stuff all over my dress, but now I don't know what to do about putting it on."

Hiccup nodded and went back into the room to find Bryn's dress.

Silently and not without struggle, Bryn finally pulled on her dress before swearing again and wordlessly pulling off her bra.

"Oh, my Thor!" Hiccup shouted, offended and surprised to be titty-flashed by his oldest friend.

"This dress doesn't work with a bra. What time is it?" Bryn wondered as she swept her makeup into her bag and took the damp hairband from off of her head.

"Uh, like 7:50, or something. Which means we have exactly ten minutes to get to prom or we'll be late." Bryn pursed her lips and scrunched her nose at his words.

"Well, nobody wants to get there on time anyway. We'll just be fashionably late. We at least match the theme. It's something something Green, right?" Bryn supposed, looking back at Hiccup who had a disbelieving expression on his face.

"Uh, if you mean Enchanted Forest then, sure. Something something Green sounds about right." Hiccup laughed.

"Whatever just help me with my hair." Bryn laughed, shoving Hiccups shoulder.

"Okay, okay. What do I do first?"

"Brush it, blow dry it, curl it, and put a braid on the side." Bryn instructed, causing Hiccup to raise an eyebrow.

"Okay." Hiccup cautiously, started.

He brushed her hair like she asked. There were a bunch of knots, but Bryn didn't complain. She just sighed contently and closed her eyes letting Hiccup do his work. Then he blow-dried it. Which went as you could expect an eighteen-year-old boy to do.

"Fucking _hell_ , Hiccup!" Bryn shouted snatching the blow drier from him. "I'll do it."

Bryn did better than Hiccup, but not by much. Once her hair was successfully dried, she handed Hiccup the curling wand.

"Wrap a small portion of the hair around, wait ten seconds, slide hair off. _Do not burn my scalp with this._ I swear to Odin, Hiccup."

Hiccup nodded at her instructions and took the wand from her. He took a deep breath and did as she told him.

He wrapped it, counted and slid it off. Success! Then he repeated his process, and eventually he finished.

"Done." Hiccup sighed in relief. He heard Bryn sigh too.

"Finally. So, uh, do you know how to braid?"

"Oh, my Thor, Bryn!" Hiccup exclaimed in exasperation at his needy friend.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding. _Mostly._ " Bryn whispered the last part quickly. _"_ I know how to braid. I just need you to get me a sweater."

"Oka-," Hiccup started only to be interrupted.

"Hiccup! Son! Why aren't you gone yet? I thought you had some dance to go to." Stoick shouted, bursting into the room.

"Yeah, Dad. That dance is called prom and we're just a little late."

"Yeah, we're about to leave Mr. Haddock." Bryn shouted from the bathroom.

Hiccup glared at his dad just as Bryn walked out of the bathroom, just finishing bobby-pining her braid to the side of her head.

"I remember prom. Yer mother and I went together. Gobber spiked the punch and the prom was shut down early. That prom was an important one too. I decided to go into business that night." Stoick reminisced, glancing at his son.

"Yep, well I'm sure we've heard the story before. We have to go, or we'll be even more late." Hiccup brushed off his dad as he walked around him.

Bryn didn't say anything as she picked up her black close-toed wedges and waved goodbye to Stoick.

"Uh, Hiccup wait, son." Stoick stopped them. "Pictures?"

Hiccup huffed and turned around.

"Sure, Dad." He answered, surprising Bryn. They walked out of the bedroom and to the living room, so they could take the pictures in front of the fire.

So, they spent the next five minutes awkwardly posing for pictures until Hiccup snatched his phone from his dad and walked out of the door.

"I'm sure he just wants to...," Bryn tried before shaking her head and following Hiccup. They silently got into the car and headed to the prom. Bryn spent the ten minutes in the car strapping on her shoes and trying to get Hiccup to lighten up. Eventually, Bryn got him to forget all about the conflict.

Astrid was sitting at a table near the entrance, so you can get into the prom and buy corsages in case you forgot. There were also proms. Signs for pictures and plastic flower and vine crowns that actually looked realistic.

Astrid looked like a nice person for once. Her hair was still in its signature braid, but it this time it had flowers and mini-braids weaving in and out of it. She had a short blue dress that had a bit of green in the skirt part. Then she caught look of Hiccup and Bryn and her facial features immediately went into a scowl.

"Tickets." Astrid simply asked as Bryn's eyes widened.

"Hiccup do you-," Bryn started, but stopped when Hiccup pulled tickets out of his pocket and sent her a side glance, to which she smiled at.

"Here. Oh, did you want a corsage?" Hiccup turned to Bryn as he handed the tickets over. Bryn glanced at Hiccup and shook her head. Thinking they were done, Hiccup was starting to go when she stopped and took two crowns from the table.

"Bryn." Hiccup whined as she placed one on his head. His crown was mostly vines and hers was the one with all of the flowers, but he still objected.

"You look cute. Time for pictures!"

Hiccup laughed as he caught the guy in the couple behind him look at him in pity, then horror as his date did the same thing.

They spent three minutes posing for pictures, then walked into the actual dance. Most of the girls had crowns on their heads and colorful dresses, so Bryn fit right in.

"So, where first, B?" Hiccup asked, glancing around at the darkened room with music blasting from the stage where the DJ was.

"Table, because we both know that you're a disaster on the dance floor."

"I can dance! You are the one who can't dance. Remember, I'm the once who took dance lessons." Hiccup scoffed, a grin playing at the edge of his lips.

"Yeah! When you were like seven!" Bryn exclaimed, almost shouting over the music. Hiccup shook his head and led Bryn to a table in the far corner.

"Alright, so we're here for the food and the music, right?" Bryn grinned as she looked over at the snack tables laid out.

"And an excuse to get out of the house and to dress up fancy." Hiccup agreed causing Bryn to laugh. After a few minutes, one of Bryn's favorite songs came on and she looked at Hiccup and quirked an eyebrow.

"I-Is that the snack table calling? I think I heard the cupcakes and brownie asking me to eat them." Hiccup excused as he was about to bail on her.

"Coward! At least watch my stuff while I dance. And bring me back a brownie."

"You have pockets and I make no such promises." Hiccup yelled back.

"What?" Bryn said to herself as she checked. "Bastard! He never told me that!"

Bryn pouted for a moment before she rolled her eyes and shoved her phone in her pocket as she went to the dance floor. At first, she was on the outside before a group of girls she had in a few of her classes asked her to dance with them. Not objecting to the idea, Bryn was soon sucked into the group as they all danced and laughed.

Within an hour, Bryn was glistening with sweat and her feet were about to fall off. She was also pretty sure she twisted her ankle. Limping over to her best friend, she frowned and socked him in the arm when he laughed.

"Ow! Okay, I'm sorry. And I was right before." Hiccup wheezed after his laughing fit was over. He rubbed his shoulder that she hit and smirked. Bryn cocked her head in confusion. "You really can't dance."

Bryn gasped in offense and slapped his arm.

"Asshole!" She shouted, causing Hiccup to laugh harder and him to get hit repeatedly.

"Okay, okay. I'm done." Hiccup gasped, as he let out a few more giggles at Bryn's angry face. "Okay. I really am done." Hiccup promised, not able to the grin off of his face.

"Whatever." She huffed, a smile playing at the corner of her face. "Did you get me a brownie at least?"

"I did," He answered causing her to smile. "But, I ate it. You were dancing forever."

"Well, get me another!"

"Wow, pushy. And you didn't even say the magic word."

"Please, Hiccup."

"Actually, it was lotion, but points for trying." Hiccup chuckled as Bryn pouted. He left her and went to the snack table and saw a bunch of teens crowded around.

He pushed through the crowd and saw some kid, a junior, pouring two bottles of vodka into the punch and laughed. He grabbed a bottle from the junior much to everyone's surprise, including his own, and filled two glasses full and poured a bit in his mouth, earning cheers almost causing him to spill his drinks. He handed the bottle back and grabbed a few brownies from the overflowing table.

"So, I got us, mainly you, alcohol from a junior. And I got us brownies." Hiccup balanced the brownies in his hand and cups in the other as he made it to the table, only to be surprised when Bryn was talking to someone.

"Oh. Wow. Did I say alcohol, I meant punch?" Hiccup corrected before looking at the clear liquid in his cups. "Uh, water. I got us _water_."

The guy standing in front of Bryn was someone he's seen around the halls before. His brother, Thuggory, was a senior last year. His name escaped Hiccup somehow. Something T though.

"Oh, Is this your boyfriend? Sorry. I didn't mean to." The guy murmured, rubbing the back of his head. He had black curly hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin. He was muscular, however, and held himself in an air of confidence not unlike Snotlout, so Hiccup didn't buy the shy act.

"What? Hiccup isn't my boyfriend. Strictly friend. Only my friend. Yes, I'll dance with you, since you were in the middle of asking." Bryn rushed out, glancing at Hiccup.

"Yeah. Just friends. Knock yourself out." Hiccup nodded, setting their snacks on the table, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"Thanks, man." The guy, whose name Hiccup still couldn't remember, smiled and nodded his head to the dance floor.

"Um, sure, I guess." Hiccup rubbed the back of his head, not understanding why the guy asked him. Bryn flashed him a smile and followed the nameless guy.

"Prom _sucks_." Hiccup sighed to himself.

"I know, right?" A voice said beside him, to which Hiccup flinched. It was Fishlegs.

"Why are you here? You wanna make fun of me or something." Hiccup glared.

"What? No, I-I just wanted to talk. Heather forced me to come with her, then ditched me for Ruffnut and Astrid."

"Uh-uh. And _why_ are you talking to me?" Hiccup asked, crossing his arms. Fishlegs sheepishly took a seat and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About…?" Hiccup motioned for him to elaborate.

"Uh, how you've been?"

Hiccup sighed and downed a glass of vodka, needing liquid courage for the conversation. After coughing for a minute, he sighed again and looked at Fishlegs again.

"Look. You may have been my friend once, but you aren't now. Our dates ditched us, but that doesn't mean I'm fishing for people to talk to. So, see you later or whatever." Hiccup sassed as he walked away, grabbing the brownies and his cup and walking away.

Fishlegs frowned and nodded in understanding, getting up and going to find his so-called friends.

Eventually after Hiccup finished his brownie, he got bored and went back to his table to sit down. His vodka was gone, but he figured as much. He looked around, trying to locate when a voice called out to him.

"Hiccup!" He glanced over and saw Heather waving to him.

' _Great. Now there's Dagur's sister trying to talk to me.'_ He thought to himself as he stood up and walked over.

Astrid and Ruffnut were also there as he realized as soon as he walked over.

"Oh. Uh, hi, Heather?"

"Why did that sound like a question? HI! Sound at least a little happy to see me." She smirked elbowing him in the ribs.

"Ah! Yeah, hi! Um, not to be that person, but why are you talking to me? I literally just saw you last weekend." Astrid was glaring at Hiccup and Ruffnut was looking a little dazed as she looked at someone in the crowd.

"Yeah. When you and Bryn got totally wasted. I was actually wondering how you got home. It was like three. Plus, you looked a little lost and totally alone over there." Heather laughed.

"Uh, I sort of drove. Not really smart, but your house isn't far from mine. I wasn't bored though. Just looking for Bryn." Hiccup answered, looking around as he swayed to the beat.

"Oh! Your girlfriend? I saw her dancing with some guy near the stage." Ruffnut chimed in, pointing towards the edge of the stage.

"My-my girlfriend? Why does everyone always think that?" Hiccup exclaimed. "Thanks. Well, this was fun. Bye." Ruffnut looked confused but waved at him and started a conversation with someone as Heather frowned worriedly at him. Astrid just glared.

He found Bryn sitting on the ground near the wall.

"You weren't at the table." Bryn murmured at Hiccup's shoes.

"Neither were you." Hiccup shot back.

"Yeah. Toni ditched me. Something about setting up for a party at the lake." Hiccup bent down and dragged her up, so she wasn't sitting on the dirty floor.

"Yeah, I heard about that. Do you want to go to that?" Hiccup asked, weaving through the crowd and sitting down at their table.

"I guess. My feet hurt though."

"I figured they eventually would. How do you wear four-inch heels for hours? That should be illegal."

"Lots and lots of practice. Hey, what time is it?"

"Uh, I don't know. Probably eleven though. Why?" Rubbing the back of his neck, Hiccup took out his phone and saw that it was indeed 11:04.

"I am _starving_. Why didn't we get food before we left? That was not smart of us. I just want a chicken sandwich and a milkshake and fries."

"You're describing your order at The Forge."

"Well, I want to go. We should leave early."

"Okay, yeah. I agree. Let's-," Hiccup was saying as he started getting up.

"Wait! You haven't danced with me yet. Slow song because we both know that _you_ can't dance."

"I can dance. You were the one out there looking like some hobgoblin-yak monster on ice."

"Well, _excuse_ me. At least I tried. Next slow song, we dance. Then we leave. Deal?" Hiccup rolled his eyes as Bryn held out her pinkie.

"You are so childish."

" _ **Deal, Hiccup.**_ " Bryn frowned. Hiccup hooked his pinkie with hers, then kissed his thumb.

"Deal." Bryn repeated his action and nodded her head once as he did the same.

"Next slow song!" Bryn exclaimed excited. However, it was several bad songs and a really strange request later than a slow song came on.

"Finally. Let's go." Bryn laughed, as she grabbed Hiccup's hand and let him to the dance floor.

People were coupled up somehow, they were in the middle of the crowd.

Hiccup put his hands on her waist, but Bryn immediately had a blank face on. Hiccup snorted, and she frowned and reached her hands on his shoulders.

Bryn looked very accomplished with herself causing Hiccup to laugh loudly. That led to several couples to look his way. He flushed and started swaying with Bryn. Then, he suddenly started taking steps and Bryn was immediately confused.

"Wait, okay. Hold up. Too fast!" She exclaimed stumbling to keep up with him. Hiccup smirked at Bryn and stopped moving so much, settling down to a gentle swaying.

"I can dance." Hiccup stated simply as Bryn begrudgingly nodded in agreement. "You cannot dance." Hiccup stated in the same tone causing Bryn to nod before frowning at him and 'accidentally' stepping on his foot.

They danced in silence until the song ended and they both sighed in relief.

"Finally. Let's leave." Hiccup rushed out practically dragging Bryn out the door.

"Wait! The brownies…," She whined. He exaggeratedly, stomped over to the table and grabbed three brownies and two cookies getting strange looks from the chaperones who were manning the table.

"There cookies and brownies. Let's leave."

Bryn smiled at his accomplishments and nodded as she took his keys and sat in the driver's seat.

Within three minutes they were at The Forge despite it being a ten-minute drive.

"You literally almost crashed my car!" Hiccup screeched.

"I hear no complaints. And no screeching. It's not like you." Bryn breezed by and opened the door, she tried to breeze in, but the handle ended up catching her side and she doubled over in pain.

All eyes were on her as she wheezed and clutched her side. Hiccup snorted and had a breathy laugh as he tried to show concern over his laughing.

"That's karma for almost killing me by running a red light." Hiccup eventually wheezed out.

"You. Are. An. Asshat." Bryn coughed out as she slowly stood back up. "Alright. Bar or booth." She straightened up and breezed inside.

"Bar." Hiccup answered just before he saw Sage. "Oh Thor." Her hair was in a braided bun and her face was shiny with her sweat and her face was flushed, but Hiccup swore she was a goddess. Even in her food stained apron and black work shirt.

"Come on, slow poke. My stomach will not feed itself." Bryn smiled at him from her bar seat.

"Uh-huh." Hiccup dumbly murmured as he sat next to her. A familiar blonde walked behind the counter and talked to someone before looking down at her note pad and walking over to them.

"Hi! I'm Sage, your waitress, would you-oh. Hi, Hiccup." Sage smiled, but her smiled faltered when she saw Bryn.

"Sage, huh. I've heard _all_ about you." Bryn smirked at Hiccup receiving the dirtiest look known to man. "But that conversation will have to wait as I am hungry."

"Um, okay. Well, I'm Sage, but I guess you already knew that. Would you like menus or would you like more time?" She asked, glancing between suspiciously.

"We know what we want to order. Hiccup wants a deluxe hamburger with large fries and a chocolate milkshake. I want a chicken sandwich and large fries and a vanilla milkshake. Thank you!" Bryn quirks an eyebrow at Hiccup and smiles at Sage.

Sage glances at Hiccup for confirmation and he nods, rubbing the back of his head.

"Um, okay. That will be ready in about five to, uh, ten minutes." Sage smiles, walking away to give the cook the orders and to tend to another customer.

"Wow. You-you-I cannot believe it. I've never seen this before." Bryn stared, shocked at Hiccup.

"W-what? Seen-What's there to see? I didn't do anything." Hiccup asked confused.

"Exactly! You just nodded and said 'uh-huh' as soon as you saw her!"

"Saw-saw who?" Hiccup played dumb, despite his very obvious blush that creeped up his neck and made its way to the tips of his ears.

"Oh, my Thor, Hiccup! You are so cute! You have a crush." Bryn gushed. Hiccup placed his hands on his cheeks willing for the blush to go away.

"I-I'm not cute. And I don't have a crush. You are so mean." Was Hiccup's mousy reply. Bryn just smiled knowingly and every time he caught her eye, which was maybe once, she wiggled her eyebrows and gave him a face-splitting shit-eating grin and his blush returned tenfold.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay? Are you sick?" Sage rushed over with their plates of food in one arm and drinks in the other. She placed their food down and cupped his face as Hiccup was mortified.

"I assure you, he's fine." Bryn snorted as she started digging into her food.

"You're unusually warm. Are you sure?" Sage asked concern in her eyes. Hiccup blinked and nodded.

"I-I'm fine." His voice cracked. Sage immediately released his face her own burning and she nodded before taking a step back.

"Yeah. OH! Woo! Is it, uh, is it hot in here or what? I-I'm gonna-air. I'll-, uh, enjoy!" She squeaked as she fanned her face and bumbled off muttering about babying people.

"Hmm. Sweetheart. Are you sure you don't have a crush?" Bryn teased, her only answer being a fry in the face.

They finished and Hiccup 'accidentally' gave Sage a twenty-dollar tip.

"I swear I didn't know it was twenty dollars more!" Hiccup objected as he took the keys from Bryn as she was about to unlock the car. "No. I will not get a ticket because of you. I also do not want to die in a car accident because you're impatient." To which she scoffed in offense and slid into the passenger seat.

"Fine, Grandpa."

"I just want to be safe."

"I'm safe."

"Uh-huh." Hiccup nodded believing her at all. Within twenty minutes, and a lot of wrong turns, they finally made it to the party.

"Oh wow. That is some party." Bryn exclaimed climbing out of the car as she saw kegs in the lawn and people on the roof smoking.

"Yeah, um, wow. I'm actually impressed. She climbed onto the room in a ballgown."

"I know right." Bryn agreed as she started walking towards the front of the house. They entered the house and were immediately blasted with smoke. People where smoking everywhere and there were about two dozen abandoned red cups around the room.

"Hiccup! My man." Tuffnut, both high and drunk, stumbled over and put his arm over his shoulder.

"Heh. Uh, hi, Tuffnut." Hiccup was completely confused.

"Ooh, Bryn. Looking gorgeous. So fine. Very pretty, girl." He slurred dazedly looking at Bryn.

"You know my name." Bryn said as more of a statement than a question.

"Well, duh. I pay attention to all of the pretty ones." Tuffnut attempted to wink at her. With both eyes. Very slowly.

Bryn cracked a smile at this version of Tuffnut. It was mildly amusing, and he wasn't half bad at flattery.

"I'm gonna go and get a drink. Tuffnut, wanna come with?" Bryn asked getting a _what-are-you-doing_ look from Hiccup.

"Of-yes." Tuffnut slurred, switching from heavily leaning on Hiccup to heavily leaning on Bryn. "Bye, dude."

Hiccup stood there confused for a moment then made his way over to the living room. People were sitting on the ground and on furniture with glasses and an unusually large bottle of some kind of alcohol.

"Truth- Hiccup! Come join us. You are momentarily cool from you chugging vodka at prom." Ruffnut shouted. She was in a suit. Hiccup didn't notice from the prom, but it actually made her look kind of normal.

"Uh, I guess." Hiccup answered back, sitting down and getting handed a cup filled to the brim with what smelled like whisky. "What are we playing?"

"Truth or Dare, but with alcohol. It's my turn." Ruffnut explained, looking at everybody expectantly.

"Okay, Ruff. Have you ever had a one-night stand?" Astrid asked, to which Ruffnut snorted.

"Duh." Then she took a sip.

"Okay, uh, Hiccup, truth or dare." Ruffnut asked.

"Truth, I guess."

"Boring, but okay!" Ruffnut shouted, before thinking for a moment. "Oh, how many people have you had sex with? Bryn doesn't count though."

"I've never had sex with Bryn! Why does everyone think that? And, uh, three, uh, people." Hiccup murmured the last part as he was sipping his drink.

"You have? Pray tell, H. Who was it?" Ruffnut pried. The others nodded, and he sighed.

"That's not in the rules!" Hiccup protested. Astrid raised an eyebrow.

"So, Hiccup, I'm actually genuinely curious. Who was it?" Heather asked, as she peered over someone's shoulder.

"Uh, Thimble, Thorn, and Gretta. You probably don't-," Hiccup murmured, hiding his face in his cup as he nursed his drink.

"Thuggory's sisters! Those Thorn and Thimble! And Gretta! From the Peaceable Island! The _daughter of the mayor_!" Heather exclaimed, in disbelief. The others looked around with skeptical eyes.

"I don't believe you." Astrid grumbled out, pouting. Hiccup's face turned red and he rubbed the back of his head.

"What about Gretta?" Bryn suddenly appeared, slightly swaying.

"Nothing! _Nothing, Bryn._ " Hiccup grumbled out.

"Oh, my Thor! You're talking about Gretta, from vacation in tenth grade. When I walked on you two-," Bryn exclaimed.

"Ack! Shut up. Odin almighty, Bryn. You don't know how to keep a secret!" Hiccup hushed, interrupting what Bryn was saying.

"They were _getting' busy_ , huh." Ruffnut laughed, as Hiccup scowled at them both and Bryn nodded.

"My man! Hiccup!" Some random guy clapped him on the shoulder. Hiccup shrugged off his hand as he downed his drink and tried to get Bryn to shut up.

"Sorry." Bryn laughed, not feeling, or looking, sorry at all. Hiccup glared at her as Heather and Ruffnut flocked her asking about Thimble and Thorn.

"Oh, well, I shouldn't tell, but basically Thimble was Hiccup's girlfriend in last year and since Thorn is basically identical to Thimble he had sex with both of them and Thorn knew that he mistook them for the same person. So, when Thimble found up she broke up with him and Thuggory threatened to pummel Hiccup. It was very entertaining to watch this all unfold, actually." Bryn excitedly chattered as Hiccup tried to get over to her to stop slipping his history with girls.

"All right, that's enough. Let's go Bryn. You are obviously drunk."

"Am not!" She protested as he started dragging her away. "Rude!" Bryn pouted as she was dragged outside and to the dock.

"Seriously Bryn!" Hiccup was beyond angry. Well, maybe not angry. Pissed. He was definitely pissed.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry. My mouth just ran away with itself. I'm sorry, okay?" She shivered. Hiccup glanced over at his oldest friend and sighed. He took off his Jacket and held it out for her.

"Here."

"Thanks." She smiled deviously as she poked his side.

"You _care_ about me." She sing-songed.

"Whatever." Hiccup pouted, walking away from her.

"Hey! Rude!" Bryn yelled after him, stumbling after him. "Ow! Wait."

Sighing, he turned back and saw Bryn taking off her shoes.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? My feet hurt!" Bryn exclaimed.

"Hm, okay." Hiccup laughed, walking off.

"Moron. Can you take my shoes to the car? I want a drink." Bryn asked, holding her shoes to him.

"Sure." Hiccup took them and walked to the car. Once he got there, there was a very drunk female trying to get into his car.

"Why won't you open?" She whined. She obviously didn't go to his school as most people came straight from the prom and she looked older than him. By at least three years.

"Hey, uh, miss? That's my car."

"Huh? What? No, it's-oh. Sorry." She slurred looking at the actual car.

"It's, uh, it's fine. Do you need a cab? I can call one for you."

"Ugh, sure. You're cute, y'know." She relented, opting to sit on the hood of his car. She had dark-brown skin and her hair was in two poof balls (hairstyle) that would look childish on anyone else, but she made it look cute.

"Uh, thanks, I guess." Hiccup blushed as he took out his phone to call her a cab.

"No problem, honey."

She flirted with him for a few more minutes before her cab came and she smiled at him.

"Thanks for keeping company, babe. Here, ooh, here is my number. Call it, don't call it. Hopefully you do call though. I'm Lillian, by the way." She slurred, grabbing his hand and a pen out of her pocket and scrawling her number on his hand.

"Uh, thanks, I guess. Uh, I'm Hiccup." Hiccup smiled and waved her off handing the cab driver fifty dollars.

Hiccup stood in shock for a moment before laughing quietly to himself and putting Bryn's shoes in the car.

' _She said she was going to get a drink. She's probably in the kitchen, but it has been a while, so she_ _ **could**_ _be hooking up with some guy. Actually, never mind. She would text me. Maybe.'_ Hiccup thought to himself. So, instead of wandering around, a little tipsy, but still mostly sober, Hiccup decided to text her to meet him on the dock.

He wandered through the kitchen and walked back outside to the dock, when he stepped on something. Usually he would keep walking, but instead he got a bad feeling. He bent down to pick up whatever he stepped on and found out that it was his jacket.

His bad feeling got stronger when he heard a faint call out for help.

"Bryn?" Hiccup called out, stepping closer to where he heard the call. He stopped suddenly when he realized this was exactly like it was in the movies where that one dumb person wanders off and gets killed. So, he walked back and grabbed the first person he saw, which unluckily happened to be his cousin, Snotlout.

"Ew. What do you want, Useless?" Snotlout sneered. Hiccup rolled his eyes and looked around spotting Ruffnut who was nicer than Snotlout was.

"Ruffnut! I need your help." Hiccup shouted to her as she hung off of some poor guy's arm, who looked genuinely terrified.

"Ugh. What, Hiccup? You made my man run off." She frowned at him as the guy made his escape.

"I need your help. I think someone's in trouble and I think that someone is Bryn."

Ruffnut's eyebrows furrowed and she frowned as Snotlout scoffed.

"Yeah, right. And why can't you go by yourself?"

Ruffnut nodded to Hiccup and hit Snotlout over the head.

"Moron, have you never seen any horror movies? I'll help. Bryn's cool. You are a worthy supernumerary if my brother dies. Your inventions in shop class and chemistry assignments are more explosive than the homemade fireworks my brother and me made." Ruffnut said, then preceded to stand still for five seconds before her hand shot out and she caught her brother by his shirt collar.

"Let's go." Ruffnut demanded forcing Hiccup to move. He was beyond baffled however. How she knew such big words, but got simple grammar wrong, would forever be a mystery to him. He had more important matters to think about now.

"Bryn? Bryn are you out there?" Hiccup yelled and soon, the twins were yelling out similar variations of what he yelled. They were well away from the party, when Hiccup heard a faint curse and shuffling. They were very close to the lake and the ground beneath their feet was very wet and soft.

"Bryn? Is that you?" Hiccup yelled sprinting forward only to stumble over something.

"Ugh!" The thing he stumbled grunted, then immediately cursed.

"What the-," Hiccup started as he turned around and saw Toni, then Toni's pants halfway down and his shirt nowhere to be found, then Bryn lying on the ground completely out of it and her dress bunched up around the waist.

It took three seconds for Hiccup to process what he was seeing and half of that to become angry.

" _What the_ _ **fuck**_ _were you planning to do Bryn?_ " Hiccup growled out, with barely contained rage that made Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Toni, and Snotlout who followed them, shiver. Hiccup, if he wanted to, could sound exactly like his dad when he was angry and by the gods was Stoick terrifying when he was mad.

"I-I, she was dressed so, I couldn't- She was basically _teasing_ me!" Toni stuttered out, in fear.

"She _what_? Are you that _idiotic_ and _narcissistic_ that you think simple flirting made you think that she wanted to have _sex with you_ and when she said _**no**_ it gave you justification to try and _**rape**_ her?" Hiccup shouted at a trembling Toni, still in disbelief at what he was seeing.

Toni was obviously panicking, so he did what any other psychopath with a death wish would do and hauled Bryn into the lake, taking the attention off of him and onto her. Toni was just pulling on his pants when Hiccup found himself launching himself onto Toni and knocking him out with a couple of punches before throwing his phone at Ruffnut with a quick 'call 911' and diving into the murky water.

The water was much darker, colder, and deeper that Hiccup anticipated, and the shock of the cold made Hiccup lose his breath, but he continued on anyway. He didn't know how long he was down in the water, but just as he saw white spots in his vision he felt something brush against his fingertips. One powerful kick later he found Bryn in his arms as he was kicking to the surface.

Hiccup coughed and shallowly swam his way to shore as he saw blue, red, and white lights flashing and really loud sirens. He heaved Bryn and himself onto the grass as he immediately took a deep breath and started CPR on his best friend.

"For Odin's sake, Bryn. Don't die on me." Hiccup wheezed as he started to hyperventilate. He counted five compressions, ten compressions, thirty compressions before he tilted her head and breathed into her mouth. He tuned everything out as he repeated his actions until he heard saw Bryn jerk underneath his hands and throw up water.

"Bryn." Hiccup wheezed just as he collapsed onto the ground next to Bryn. Bryn gagged and took a few deep breaths as dark spots swam over her vision. She looked to her side and saw Hiccup slumped over and another unconscious body as well as a blurry shape near the tree line screaming. Three people with a stretcher ran over just as she raised a hand and passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

**(*Okay so I just realized that Hiccup would have had that cat for about eleven years, which makes Toothless about eleven and I realized my mistake too late, so now I'm just going to make Toothless some immortal cat who lives for fifty years. Alright?** *)

"Do you think we should have gone to graduation?" Bryn asked, as she attempted to push her duffle bags underneath her seat. Hiccup helped her shove her two bags and his additional one along with the crate with Toothless underneath the seat and sat down in front of her as she leaned against the railing.

"No, but it's too late, even if I wanted to go. We already cleaned out and ditched my car and both our phones at The Forge and we are literally on a boat heading to Meathead."

Bryn nodded and peered over the railing at the churning deep blue waters.

"Gum?" Hiccup asked after a few seconds of staring at the rising sun.

"Sure." Bryn answered as she thought about what had happened only five days before.

 _ **Flashback- Five Days Ago**_

 _Hiccup woke up surrounded by an annoying, continuous beeping. Confused and aching, he groaned wincing at the bright room. He scratched his head and adjusted his position. Finally realizing he was in a hospital and not in the elevator to hell, he pressed the nurse call button and waited. Exactly three minutes later, a male nurse came in an greeted him._

" _Welcome back to the land of the conscious. I'm Nurse Jon." The nurse said, in a gruff voice._

" _Hi." Hiccup couched clearing his throat." Mph. Hi. I'm Hiccup. I was just wondering if you knew when I could leave. Also, my friend, Brynhild Osmond. Is she here?" Hiccup yawned, sitting up. Nurse Jon didn't exactly look like a nurse would. He had long hair that was tied into a bun and scars all over his forearms. He was also, large, well, larger than the average Berkian._

 _Nurse Jon nodded and shifted over to Hiccup and started to take his vitals. "I think someone of that name got checked in here last night. I can go check, if you want?"_

" _Please," Hiccup replied. "And, when can I get out of here?"_

" _You have no serious injuries and only passed out from physical exertion and lack of oxygen. So, you can leave whenever you want, let me just grab the discharge papers and you can sign yourself out. You're eighteen, correct?"_

" _I-yes. I mean technically."_

 _The nurse nodded, slightly confused at the answer, and left only to come back ten minutes later with Hiccup's papers and two separate sets of clothes, one in a plastic baggie, his prom clothes, and hospital sweats. "Brynhild Osmond is in room 435. Two doors down." The nurse unhooked Hiccup from the machines and left the room._

 _Quickly dressing, Hiccup filled out the papers and took them with him to Bryn's room._

" _Bryn?" Hiccup immediately asked as he walked into the room._

" _Huh? Hiccup?" Bryn asked, sitting up from the bed and smiling at him in confusion. "Why-What are you doing here?"_

" _I was two doors down. I just woke up. Can you leave yet?"_

" _Yeah. I can. My nurse is just grabbing the papers now. I have a minor concussion and I had something in my system that they had to flush out, so they said no driving or operation of heaving machinery. Also, a bunch of medical terms that I barely understood and that, uhm, you were a hero and I can't look at screens for more than an hour everyday and, something else, but I can't remember…." Bryn trailed off, deep in thought._

" _Uh-huh." Hiccup smiled, just as Bryn's nurse came in._

" _You-," They scowled, pointing at Hiccup with a sudden finger. "Should not be in here." They finished, handing Bryn her damp clothes, hospital sweats, and papers before rattling off on things she should not do for the next week, before leaving._

" _Well, they were nice." Hiccup laughed, as Bryn threw her pillow at him and shimmied out of her hospital gown and into the hospital clothes._

" _Whatever. I'm ready to go, you?" Hiccup nodded, as Bryn sighed the papers and hiccup took out his phone to call them a cab._

 _ **Three Days Ago**_

" _Yes, dad. I know."_

" _No, you obviously don't, Hiccup!" Stoick boomed at his son. Bryn was watching from the couch as Hiccup got yelled at his dad. "You didn't even hear back from the colleges you applied to! How are you going to get into business, if you don't get into any colleges?"_

" _That's because I didn't apply to any." Hiccup murmured, rubbing the back of his head as he got ready for Stoick to explode. Well, even more than he already was._

" _What? I must 'ave heard wrong because there is no way in_ _ **Hel**_ _you didn't apply to any colleges." Stoick growled out, his accent becoming more prominent with each word._

" _No, dad. You heard correct. I don't want to go to college right now. I-,"_

" _No." Stoick interrupted. "You want to go to college. You_ _ **are going to college**_ _. You are not some little kid anymore. You need to make decisions about your future. You can't be useless for all of your life."_

 _Bryn winced and buried her head in Toothless's fur as Hiccup's desperate expression turned cold. She knew that being called useless was one of the worst things you could say to Hiccup._

" _Dad, you're not listening to me."_

" _I am listening to you, Hiccup-,"_

" _NO! You aren't! You hear me, but you aren't listening. I don't want to go college this year and I definitely don't want to go to business school! I want a break. I want to travel the world. I want to go places and I want to become an engineer, not some corporate lawyer or in a father-son business with you!" Hiccup yelled back, breathing hard, arms flying in frustration and trying to get his point across. His voice cracked several times with emotion, but Hiccup glared at Stoick with all the fury in his skinny body and made Bryn shiver._

 _However, Stoick shook his head. "You are just as stubborn as your mother. You 'ave no idea what you want, even though you should. I knew I wanted to become a businessman since I was a child." Stoick sighed at Hiccup's expression and huffed at his son. "I have a trip I 'ave to go on and we will talk about this when I get back in a few weeks." Stoick growled out as he turned and stomped up the stairs to gather his bags._

" _Yeah, if I'm still here." Hiccup whispered, tersely._

" _Did you say something?" Stoick asked, as he turned around and looked at Hiccup, who just shook his head. Once Stoick disappeared from sight and Hiccup heard the door close, Hiccup started pacing._

" _Oh, now he hears me." Hiccup scowled, grabbing his empty mead mug and wound up to throw it at the stairs, only to stop and sigh, the anger and frustration draining out of him._

" _Hey, you okay?" Bryn asked, turning sitting up from where she was hiding behind the couch cushions._

" _No, Bryn. I'm not." Hiccup snapped before grimacing. "Sorry."_

 _Bryn crossed her arms and hopped over the back of the couch to get to her friend, brows furrowed. "It's fine, but what did you mean by 'if I'm still here'. Are you planning on leaving?" Bryn asked, confused._

 _Hiccup thought for a moment before wiggling his eyebrows. "Will you marry me, Bryn? We could run away together."_

" _Oh, honey. I don't like you like that." Bryn said, seriously before cracking a smile and laughing at her friend's sarcasm. "Where would we even go?"_

" _You got accepted to some schools, right?"_

" _Yeah." Bryn squinted at Hiccup. "You were there. You helped me decide, stupid!" Bryn walked back over the couch and blew her hair out of her face as she picked up Toothless from where he was lying._

" _Right. I'm coming with you." Hiccup exclaimed, smiling at Bryn._

" _Were you asking or telling me?" Hiccup just shook his head, ignoring her question and started to animate his thoughts with his hands._

" _Well, your school is near a military base, right?" Hiccup was smirking like joining the military wasn't a huge deal._

" _What-No. Hiccup, you're not seriously considering…? What if you get killed?"_

" _I am extremely careful, first of all, and I want to see the world. What better way than joining the military?" Hiccup smirked._

" _Okay, but you can't just_ _ **join**_ _the military. You need your diploma, which, for your information, we won't get until graduation. Unless, like, a parent calls and says we can't go to graduation." Bryn frowned, not liking the look on Hiccups face as she finished her sentence._

" _A parent, huh?"_

 _Thirty minutes later, after Stoick left, that is, Hiccup was on the phone with his principal with a Stoick imitation that was actually pretty accurate and could have fooled Stoick himself._

 _Bryn was waiting, still, slightly pissed, but definitely intrigued. And, maybe, just a little, low-key, excited._

" _So…." Bryn said, after Hiccup got off the phone._

" _They will send the diplomas on Tuesday."_

" _That's-Okay!" Bryn squealed throwing her arms around Hiccup. "Yes! So, we are definitely leaving then."_

" _I thought you weren't excited." Only to have Bryn, shove him away, hiding a smile. Hiccup paused as if to think, then raised an eyebrow. "You called Meathead and said you were attending, right?"_

" _I mean, yeah, but I was going to tell you-," Hiccup smiled and waved her off._

" _Doesn't matter anyway. You're going to college. I'll join the military. We'll start entirely new lives."_

" _Yeah! Nothing here for us anyway!"_

 _For a brief second, Sage popped into Hiccup's mind, but he shook his head and smiled absently._

" _Yeah. Nothing here for us here anyway."_

 _ **One Day Ago-Yesterday**_

 _Hiccup and Bryn skipped school and packed away all of their clothes, toiletries, shoes, books, and anything else they would need on their trip to Meathead. Hiccup's dad wasn't planning on coming back for a couple days and Hiccup called in sick to work. He obviously had to leave a note for everyone, so that he wouldn't cause a panic for when his dad got back, and Hiccup and Bryn were gone._

" _Okay. Clothes and stuff are packed. We wrote a note. The diplomas got here this morning. You filled out the form for the whatever. And," Bryn drawled out, frowning and Hiccup watched her face take on the appearance of a pug._

" _I filled out the form for the National Guard. And," Hiccup interjected. "We are leaving at four in the morning to ditch our phones and my car, walk to the bus stop, and take a ride to the ferry."_

 _Bryn smiled. "Right, yes." Her shoulders shook as she laughed and tucked her hair behind her ears._

" _Wait. It's only the end of the school year. School doesn't start until, what, August?" Hiccup asked._

" _September. And I have to live on campus for freshman year." Bryn stopped and smiled. "This is a really bad time to make last minute plans, isn't it?"_

 _Hiccup laughed nodded._

" _Well, they'll hopefully get back to me in a couple weeks. I have money, so I'll pay for a hotel room for us. So, you can stay there until school starts, and I'll be gone for ten weeks and then I'll go through AIT, which is-,"_

" _Excuse." Bryn interrupted, fake snorting in faux amusement, looking a mix between confused and mad. Her dark eyes flashing. "What do you mean you'll be gone for ten weeks. What am I supposed to do until then?"_

" _I'm going to be gone for about six months, Bryn. That is if I make it through basic training."_

" _Six months? Ha! I don't think so. I'm going to be bored and by myself until school starts. I thought it only took, like, a couple of weeks." Bryn said, drawing it out slowly, frowning and taking in the information._

" _No. I mean, yes, but I'll call you. And you won't be completely by yourself. Toothless is coming too." Hiccup motioned, towards the lazy cat sleeping on the kitchen counter trying to lighten the mood that took a dive off a cliff._

" _You know Haddock. You're lucky that you have an understanding best friend because if I was up to me you would not be leaving my side for the remainder of our-_ _ **my**_ _college years."_

 _Hiccup smiled at Bryn and rummaged around in his bag to see what else they might need._

 _ **Flashback Over**_

It has been three weeks since they left, and Bryn was not happy.

"Bitch! I will cut your throat. I will kill you. I swear to Odin, Hiccup." Bryn said throwing a pillow at his head.

"I am not apologizing." Hiccup smirked, dodging the attacks.

"You made me owe, oh my gosh, you made me give you-I just. I'm poor! Are you kidding me? Bastard!" She yelled, huffing, her eye twitching. "You cheated. You're a cheat."

"No. I'm a winner."

Hiccup grunted as Bryn launched herself at Hiccup making them both launch off of the bed and onto the floor.

"I'm going to smother you." Bryn growled as she grabbed a nearby pillow and held it over his face, straddling his stomach.

Hiccup struggled for a moment before poking her side causing her to squeal and lurch off of him.

"Cheater." She huffed.

Hiccup threw his hands up in the air before laying them on either side of him.

"You literally _just_ tried to kill me." To which Bryn rolled her eyes, frowning.

"I'm sorry that you cheated." Bryn paused for a moment before perking up. "Hey, do you want chips?"

Hiccup paused before nodding.

Gathering their things, they shrugged on their jackets and shoes before walking out of their hotel room.


	6. Chapter 6

She was pissed. Maybe beyond pissed. Yeah. Bryn was furious.

Hiccup had been a little down in the dumps two weeks before. Bryn suspected he was homesick or missing Gobber or something. Then, he was excited, which Bryn thought was weird, but paid no attention to it. She was trying to find things to do. Maybe exploring or getting a job, would help, but Bryn was lazy.

She lied in bed all day; reading, watching television, napping. Occasionally, she went swimming or to the gym. Most of the time, however, was spent with Hiccup. Or at least, it was until….

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third! I will gut you. I will grind your insides into sludge and feed them to Toothless. I'll cut off your head and mount it on the wall!" Bryn screeched into the phone.

"I don't think the hotel will let you do that. Also, I think the government will arrest you. Soldiers can't do their jobs decapitated." Hiccup deadpanned, but Bryn hood snickering in the background.

"I oughta… You left me! What the actual heck! How? I'm going to be bored out of my gods-damned mind! You cannot get an email saying, 'Dear Hiccup Haddock, blah blah blah since you've already had your physical drive to **where the fuck ever and you're going to basic training**!'" Bryn mocked an authoritative voice.

"Okay, that's not even how the email works."

" _That's not even how the email works._ " Bryn mocked, sneering. "You are a bastard. How could you not even say goodbye?"

Bryn paced the hotel as she felt liquid stream down her face. Her heart ached, and her brows furrowed as she tried to comprehend that she wouldn't see her best friend for _months_.

"Look I'm sorry, but you weren't exactly thrilled when I told you I was leaving. Plus, I'll be back before you know it. Oh. I, uh, I have to go. The bus is here, and they won't let us have phones, but I'll call you. That's why we got new phones."

"No. Hiccup, wait-oh." Her shoulder dropped, and she frowned, wiping away tears. She sank to the ground staring at her new phone. Eventually, she lied down and took a nap, but when she woke up she was determined.

"Time for exploring, I guess." She sniffed, taking a deep breath and going to get dressed despite it being late afternoon.

 *******Back on Berk*******

"Gobber, what do you mean Hiccup hasn't been to work for weeks?"

Stoick's trip had gone on for longer than he thought. He's been gone for nearly a month, trying to set up a deal with investors. They caught a snag when an investor tried to back out of the deal and again when the airport shut down for a bombing threat, then when his flight got cancelled for a hurricane warning. All of the problems were resolved, fortunately, but with all the problems he didn't have time to call Gobber back, despite Gobber's 67 missed calls.

"Aye went o'er to yer house and no one was home. 'iccup calls when he's late or won't be there. 'is car was gone." Gobber explained.

Stoick's brows furrowed and nodded to himself. "I'm rolling into the driveway now, I'll see if he's home, if he's not, there's a tracker in his phone."

Gobber grunted a goodbye and hung up.

Unlocking the front door, Stoick called out to his son.

"Son! Are you home? Gobber said that you haven't been into work."

Stoick looked around the living room and kitchen. No sign of anybody living there. The counters had a thin layer of dust on them and Stoick was confused.

If his son and his friend lived here, why wouldn't it be a mess?

Stoick knew how Brynhild was. Hiccup wasn't nearly as messy, but there would at least be some faint mark of Hiccup in the house.

So, Stoick wandered from room to room, calling out his son's name, absent mindedly picking up a piece of paper left on his bed. After half an hour of searching and calling his son's phone, Stoick settled down on the couch and started to read the note.

His stomach dropped as he read the note. It was exactly how his wife left him years earlier.

 ***Flashback***

 _Stoick had just come home after taking Hiccup to the park. Valka had insisted on him taking Hiccup out and Stoick was wary. Last time she had done that was seven years ago. She made him go out with Gobber and he came back to a half burning kitchen and his wife crying on the floor with a half-melted pan and her telling him that she was finally pregnant after years of miscarriages._

 _This time was different. Hiccup was quite the handful and Stoick wasn't much of a help. He was constantly busy. His job seemed to be his number one priority, but Stoick was planning. He worked his butt off to pay for a trip to Europe for them. Through all of his hard work, his business that he built from scratch was booming._

 _Today, was the last day. He had already bought the tickets and paid for a hotel in Italy. He was ready to tell Valka and Hiccup._

" _Valka, love, I have a surprise! I don't have to work long hours anymore." Stoick burst into his home, little Hiccup on his shoulders, not paying attention to anything, but his stuffed dragon._

 _When Valka hadn't come running, Stoick stopped and lifted Hiccup off of his shoulders. Stoick, thinking that maybe she was sleeping, went upstairs to his bedroom and saw the strangest thing. There was this cat. Larger than a house cat, but smaller than a large dog stared at him with eyes so big and wide and_ _ **green**_ _. A note was on its neck._

 _Stoick walked closer and gently pat its head._

 _ **Dear Stoick,**_

 _ **This is Windbreaker. She is a savanna cat that we rescued from an unlicensed exotic pet horder. I'm going on a trip that I should have told you about earlier, but I wouldn't know how you would react. Please take care of her and our son. I don't know how long I am going to be gone or even if I will be back. Just know that I still love you, even if you do not feel the same. I realize now that this is not the best course of action, but I have little time left. There is a plane I must catch. I am doing animal rescue work and I will not be doing any extremely dangerous work, if you must know.**_

 _ **I love you Stoick. I believe that I always will.**_

 _ **Valka**_

 _That night, Stoick cried himself to sleep for the first time in his entire existence. He shredded the tickets and cancelled the hotel room. He threw himself into his work and pushed Hiccup onto Gobber. Windbreaker gave birth to six babies and only one made it. A runt fluffball that Stoick didn't know what to do with. He was all black unlike his siblings, but just like his mother._

 _Stoick deciding that Hiccup was responsible enough, gave the kitten to Hiccup. Windbreaker died months later from an unknown illness. That night, Stoick cried himself to sleep for the second time in his entire existence._

 ***Flashback end***

Stoick quietly read the letter, tears silently streaming down his face. He read the letter upside down, sideways, back and front until the paper was falling apart in his hands and he knew it word for word.

 **Dear Stoick,**

 **It's weird calling you something other than Dad. I know that I wasn't the son you wanted. I was too small, too weak, too useless. I tried to live up to your expectations and I'm sorry that I didn't. One day, I'll come back to Berk. I'll be the son you wanted. I won't join you in your business, though. It isn't what I want. I need to go out into the world. Find out who I want to be and be my own person. Be selfish for once and try to please myself before others. I know you must be wondering, how I could do this to you or maybe you're jumping for joy, but just know that I will come back and when I do, I hope that you are finally proud of me.**

 **HHH3**

That night, Stoick, tucked into his bed, hearing the loud silence. No hushing or muffled laughter. No television was on, no loud footsteps as Bryn walked through the house for a late-night snack, no strange thumps in the night when Hiccup fell off of his bed like he did as a child.

That night, Stoick cried himself to sleep for the third time in his entire existence.


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as Hiccup got off of the bus, he was getting yelled at. What he can and cannot have for Reception Battalion. It was a busy day.

Then there was paperwork. So much paperwork. Medical, personal, financial records, that Hiccup had a bit of trouble filling out at first, but eventually did it. Then it was shaving time.

Hiccup was not having it but kept quiet as they were put in line. The whole process lasted about 2 to 3 hours.

"My head's cold." Was the first thing that he uttered after his hair had all but fallen to the ground. Throughout the rest of the day he was rubbing his head, expecting his hair to be right where his eyebrows were.

Then it was time for bed. They got sorted out, there were women in one barrack and men in the other. Showers were just shower heads, no privacy anywhere in the camp.

5:30 or 0530 was when they were rudely awakened. Their beds got made and they went for breakfast. Some dude almost choked on whatever sludge they were eating because he was trying to hurry. Fifteen minutes was all they got anyway. Then they got their ID cards, they got pay cards **(or something I was kind of lazy with research)** , then their uniforms. Their regular clothes or rather 'civilian clothes' were taken and would eventually get returned.

Blood tests were done for men and pregnancy and blood tests were done for women. Muttering something sarcastic, Hiccup got his first ambush. The drill sergeant asked him his name.

"Hiccup Haddock, sir!" Hiccup yelled. The drill sergeant barked out a laugh and shook his head. Then, he got yelled at for insubordination and what-not. Very tiring stuff, Hiccup thought.

A whole process was done and then lights out.

Each day was different than the next. Vaccines: measles, mumps, diphtheria, flubicillin, rubella and smallpox. More personal things. Eyeglasses, for some people. Thankfully, Hiccup was not one of them. Photos, Yearbooks, Hiccup didn't believe the yearbook thing, but what can you do, BCT video and graduation ring. Kind of like high school actually. Then, finally, final processing before getting shipped off. Hiccup got his uniform the day before, but then he got he ID tags, cleaned the barracks, and stenciled his name on his things.

The Unit he got assigned was in Hysteria.

 ******On Berk******

Sage was confused.

She called Hiccup a few times and there was no answer. He also didn't come in to work, since his prom night. She tried to ask Gobber, her boss, but he didn't say anything, just sighed sadly and avoided the question.

She knew something was up, so she set out to ask someone about it.

"Hi, my name is Sage and I'll be your waitress. May I take your drinks?" She asked, politely with a shy smile.

There was a group of kids she's seen before, but since Hiccup left the sections had to be switched. Two young men, one that was stocky with black hair and was eyeing her hungrily and a gangly tall blond boy with waist-length dreads was looking…dazed.

There were two girls with them, both blonde. One looked exactly like the gangly boy with three long braids instead of dreads and a scowl on her face and one that had beautiful blue eyes, golden blonde hair in a braid that was lighter than her own honey blonde hair, and a strange expression on her face.

"Hi, Snotlout," The stocky boy winked making Sage cringe, "And I would love a tall glass of you, babe."

"Gods Snotlout! You are insufferable." The golden blonde maiden shouted suddenly. The other girl nodded.

"You are the worst. Hiccup just skipped town because of you and now your uncle is mad!"

Before Sage could speak up, the girl's male look-alike turned his glassy gaze on her.

"Tuffnut Thorsten, Snotlout Jorgensen, Astrid Hofferson, Ruffnut Thorsten, my fair Sage lady." He said, pointing to each of the members of the group. Everyone looked towards Tuffnut as he passed out on the table, then started arguing.

"Wait! Hey." Sage interrupted as Astrid stood up and cocked her fist back to punch Snotlout in the face. "Okay, so I'm just a waitress and really this is no business, but Hiccup was my friend and he hasn't been into work and I'm worried."

Ruffnut turned towards her and nodded. "He almost drowned prom night at a party and he and his friend skipped town before graduation. This moron, Snotlout, is his cousin and Stoick, his uncle and Hiccup's dad, is scary focused on finding him."

"…Oh." Sage replied after staring for a moment.

"We'd like mead, please." A half-conscious Tuffnut mumbled to which everyone agreed.

An hour later, Sage found out basically Hiccup's whole history with the group and took her break early after bringing them food.

Snotlout was flirty shamelessly with her which caused Astrid to look relieved, but Sage was horrified. Ruffnut chimed in from time to time with helpful details, albeit random and her twin brother was knocked out for the most part sleeping off a hangover/weed induced stupor only finishing Ruffnut's sentences or mumbling something about a chicken.

"So, basically, you all are horrible people," Sage bluntly spoke after processing the information. "Oh, my gods, I am _so_ sorry. Well, I'm not, but…yeah." She tried to correct before biting her lip and swallowing her words.

Astrid offered her a fry and nodded her head. "No, you're right. We are horrible people, but I wanted to… to apologize. Well, I didn't, but now I do! I feel bad for Fishlegs, mostly, he was Hiccup's best friend before we, well, ditched him for the popular crowd."

"Picking on Hiccup was fun, but I didn't realize it was hurting him. Hiccup was fun. His explosions were…," Ruffnut trailed off.

"Explosive." Tuffnut finished for her.

"Ah, wow. I-," Sage started before looking at the other tables that were starting to fill and her coworkers were struggling.

"Yikes, I have to get to work, but I'll leave my number. Also, if you need something else just call me over."

"Bye." They chimed in before splitting the bill and leaving.

Sage and the gang talked often about Hiccup and eventually they got Fishlegs to meet them at the park which was the hangout place for stoners and outcasts. Tuffnut seemed right at home waving to a few people as Fishlegs met up with them by a picnic table.

"What?" He glared, crossing his meaty arms over his chest, but raised an eyebrow at Sage, who smiled hesitantly.

"We want to… well, you know." Astrid started off strongly, before glaring at the ground.

"No, I don't." Fishlegs quirked and eyebrow and played dumb, which Sage smiled at.

"We're-," Astrid started, before sighing.

"Sorry." The twins concluded, to which the rest nodded. Sage was still a little confused about her placed and fiddled with her loose hair.

"Okay…." Fishlegs answered, confused.

"Forgive us." Astrid barked, a little more than forcefully.

"Why? What did you do?" Fishlegs was genuinely confused, they didn't do anything wrong to him. Sage knew that as well. They didn't do anything directly to him, but they were toxic friends. Or at least Snotlout was and Astrid was just mean. The twins were kind of like loyal lost puppies who latched on and defended the person they latched on to.

"Well-we-you, Snotlout!" Astrid spoke, nudging Snotlout who seemed bored with the entire thing, but slightly guilty.

"We weren't nice…to you or Hiccup." He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"And….," Fishlegs pushed as he realized what they were sorry for.

"Taking advantage of you?" Snotlout asked, to which Fishlegs nodded, but motioned for them to go on.

"Uh. I don't know. Brother nut?" Ruffnut asked, frowning in thought.

"Nope." Tuffnut scratched his head, trying to think, but getting a headache.

"Bryn! Hiccup's friend….," Fishlegs goaded, but receiving no reaction from them. He huffed and sighed, continuing. "We were all terrible to Bryn, too. I wasn't the worst ***cough*** _Snotlout_ ***cough*** _Astrid_ , but I didn't speak up for them either."

"Right. Her too. We're sorry about that, too." Snotlout nodded.

Sage rolled her eyes and smiled at the patching friendship. A few minutes later, she got Fishlegs' number (for the group chat they made) and they dispersed, Ruffnut catching a ride with Fishlegs and Astrid going with Snotlout and Tuffnut, much to her repulsion.

Sage wandered around the park for a few more minutes before heading home.

She was met by her energetic siblings and sighed sadly to herself.

'Hiccup can't babysit with me if he's missing. And we'll never go on a date.' Sage thought to herself, sadly.


	8. Chapter 8

Hiccup was dead tired. Like, he literally was so tired he wanted to die. Those five months were over. It would have been six, but… well actually Hiccup didn't know what happened, but now they were five. He went through AIT, which was torture. Long story short, he couldn't get back to Bryn after basic training and he had to stay at a hotel for a couple of weeks. At least he passed his physical and he got into AIT. Then he went to the base and asked for permission to go on leave. Going on leave after AIT was typical and they granted him permission, he was expected to be back at the base in Meathead in ten days.

Bryn finally got a dorm room and a roommate whose name Hiccup couldn't remember because he wasn't paying much attention but seemed familiar.

Hiccup was currently on a bus to the college Bryn was attending. He left at three in the morning and it was currently nine. First, he went on the slowest ferry ride that was more of a tour of the waters than a point A to point B ride. Then, he went on a bus. He fell asleep when he was almost at his stop and had to take two different buses to get to his destination, where he got a ferry which was faster than the first, but was still really, _really_ slow.

Hiccup finally got off the bus, paid the bus driver and thanked him. A few months ago, when Bryn first started her college career, she texted him her dorm room number. So, guess where he would be going?

So, he went to the dean of Meathead University and explained his situation. Obviously, she was suspicious, but she agreed, but only if he showed proof of knowing her. It all worked out in the end _**(*I'm literally making this up. This is, I'm pretty sure, is 90% not true. Like don't try this. *)**_ because Hiccup ended up standing in front of Bryn's dorm room with a duffle bag and him in his casual version of his uniform.

Hiccup sighed and gently put down his things. He knocked on the door, preparing to get tackled or punched. Either way he knew it would hurt.

Hiccup knocked again and mentally prepared as he heard the door open.

"…uh, can I help you?" Said a female voice. Hiccup looked the girl up and down before zeroing in on her chest. She was blonde, yet another one. Very curvy, Hiccup actually hadn't seen anyone with such a small waist, but large hips. Her blonde hair was unruly as if she had just woken up from a nap and sheared right below her chin.

"Uh….," Hiccup mumbled dumbly as he looked at her chest.

Now _technically_ he wasn't focused on her boobs because Hiccup was a lot of things, but pervert wasn't one of them. Her breasts just happened to be large, like back breaking large that seemed like they would be unproportionable to her body, but just made her have an hourglass figure. They also had a heart shaped birthmark on them. _That_ was what he was focused on.

"Hey, pervert! Why you lookin' at me like that? Where I come from men wouldn't be caught dead lookin' at a girl like that!" She angry blonde woman shouted, getting into a battle stance.

"Wha-Cam?" Hiccup blurted out just as she came charging at him before abruptly stopping.

"It's Camicazi to you. Who are you? How do you know my name, pervert?" Camicazi glared at him.

"I-uh-you, where did your boobs come from?" Hiccup blurted out, in shock.

"My-excuse me, but who are you do be asking those kinds of questions?"

"Oh, gods. I'm sorry. My name's Hiccup Haddock. You probably forgot about me." Hiccup flushed, embarrassed.

Camicazi blinked once. Then, twice. Then at least ten times after that before, moving closer and peering up at his face.

"Scar, chin. Freckles, everywhere. Eyes, in your head and green." Camicazi, glared suspiciously before her face scrunched up and her nostrils flared.

"Camicazi?" Hiccup asked cautiously.

"It's C-Cam to you, mister." She frowned and squeezed Hiccup into a strong hug that almost cracked a rib. Hiccup's eyes widened as he felt her shudder.

"Um, it's okay. Don't cry."

"Have I ever cried before?! Don't patronize me. I'm just happy to see you." Then all of a sudden, she released him. Straightening her teeny shorts and her oversized sweatshirt, she took a deep breath and crossed her arms.

"Why are you here? Judging how long it took you to say my name, obviously you weren't looking for me."

"I-yeah. I was at Basic training, then AIT and I was gone for five months. This is the first time I had a chance to get here. Bryn is my friend and I have barely contacted her, so she's probably really mad at me. Also, she has my cat." Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck, feeling awkward and uncomfortable.

"Your-the cat is yours?! She said that it was her service animal for her anxiety. That's why he was even allowed in the dorms," Cami exclaimed before looking annoyed. "I could have brought Bluebell. This sucks."

Hiccup smiled at his oldest friend and laughed breathily. He heard a cat meow somewhere within the dorm and contemplated whether or not her should grab Toothless and take him for a walk, but Hiccup decided against it. All he wanted to do was find Bryn, check in with his sergeant major, take a shower, nap, and spend time with Cami and Toothless.

"Do you know where Bryn is right now?" Hiccup asked, getting a little self-conscious as he saw students eyeing him in the girl's wing.

"I-uh- yeah, she gave me her schedule in case something happened or whatever. Gimmie a minute."

Cami slammed the door in Hiccup's face and came back a few minutes later with a stained and crumpled piece of paper. Hiccup nodded in thanks as she handed him the paper and told him he could keep his bag in the dorm since he'd be back later anyway.

"She should be… somewhere. What time is it again?" Camicazi shook her head when Hiccup tried to answer, gave him a quick hug, and went back into her dorm.

"Right, I'll just… try to read through… what _is_ this? Hot Sauce? Soy Sauce?" Hiccup's nose scrunched up in barely contained disgust as he wandered through the campus, looking for his friend's class.

Thirty minutes later, Hiccup knocked on a door only to see a very angry old man shaking his head at him and pointing at his watch.

"I'm not a student here." Hiccup tried to explain as the door was yanked open and the professor started to lecture him.

"Then why are you here? I have a class to teach."

"Uh…," Hiccup stuttered fingering his dog tags that drew the professor's attention.

"Ah! Soldier, I see now. You just got back and you're trying to see someone. Friend, girlfriend… _boyfriend perhaps_?" The old man took in Hiccup's black t-shirt, green army cargo pants, and combat boots. "You know, my Charles waited for me awhile I was in the war. He sent pictures of his-,"

Hiccup flushed and insisted that he was looking for his friend.

 **(*I was listening to** _ **Better by Khalid**_ **and I was getting so many feels*)**

"Come on in. Who're ya looking for?" The old professor laughed at the young man's embarrassment.

"Brynhild Osmond, sir." Hiccup shuffled into the classroom, getting curious looks from the students.

" **Brynhild Osmond!** " The professor boomed, startling half of the students awake. He saw a murmur go around as he a familiar someone poke their head up in confusion.

Hiccup saw Bryn dressed in a beanie, tank top, and one of his grey sweatpants, which he has no idea where she got. She looked up from where she was dozing off and her eyes immediately locked with his. It obviously took her a few seconds because Hiccup stood awkwardly as her brows furrowed and her head cocked. Then, all at once her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and her grin could rival the Joker's. She immediately stood up and start scrambling down the aisle of stairs. Tripping and stumbling the whole way.

Hiccup started laughing as he felt the familiar sting of tears welling up in his eyes, the limited contact and missing presence, finally hitting him full force. He took a shaky breath as his face crumpled in to a snotty smile. As in literal snot was leaking from his nose as the tears spilled over.

Hiccup's chest tightened as his friend started crying as she threw her arms around Hiccup's neck and her legs around his waist as she laugh-cried into his shirt.

Hiccup heard 'awws' from Bryn's classmates as Hiccup's breathing quickened and he squeezed her tighter.

After a dozen long seconds, Bryn slid out of his grasp and Hiccup lowered her to the floor. Bryn wiped her eyes, smiling and sniffling.

"Mother f-ah aha, ooh." Bryn caught herself before she cursed and took a deep breath as her professor gave them both a tissue smiling fondly.

Hiccup sighed contently and stole Bryn's beanie, realizing how much he missed being around her.

"See you after class. It ends in about thirty minutes." Bryn scratched her head, way too happy to be annoyed at him.

Hiccup wordlessly smiled and caught Bryn's mock salute.

So, for the remaining thirty minutes trying not to fall asleep in a bright yellow beanie, while sitting outside the door.

"Hiccup." He heard just as his consciousness started to slip. Immediately he straightened up and looked up at Bryn.

"Hey." He mumbled sleepily, standing.

"Hey yourself, asshole. What is with the never calling? How in fiery pits of Hel did you find out where my class was?" Her face was scrunched up in obvious annoyance, but her eyes were still shiny with tears of happiness.

"Ack-I was in training. I couldn't call except for those two weeks that I had a break and-,"

"Wait, what is happening. I-you- How come I didn't notice before? You're practically bald, oh my gods." Hiccup ran his fingers through his short hair, embarrassed. They cut him practically bald for basic training, but his hair had since grown back. It wasn't shaggy and was mostly in a floppy, curly auburn mohawk on the top of his head.

Hiccup opened his mouth to say one of his usual say retorts, but a gigantic yawn came out instead.

"Alright, tiger. You're about to pass out. Let's just go back to the dorms and you can take a nap." Bryn said, elbowing him in the side.

Hiccup froze, then nodded compliantly.

As they made their way back to the dorms, Bryn suddenly got a chill down her spine and Hiccup straightened up because he felt it too.

They both turned around and saw a familiar, flaming head of hair.

"Is that-," Hiccup began, but was caught off guard by Bryn's scream.

"Dagur!" Bryn called out and started running towards the confused figure. Confirmed by turning around, Dagur immediately smiled and hugged Bryn as she threw herself at him.

"Shrimpy! Your hair grew!" Dagur pointed out to Bryn who in response fingered her now breast length hair.

"Hey Dagur! What are you doing here?" Hiccup asked smiling as Dagur turned his sights on his unofficial brother.

"Ahh! Brother, good to see you! I take classes here. Not very often, but I'm trying to get my teaching degree. In between of drills and stuff because I already went to community college, but I need two more years to get my Bachelor's." Dagur explained gathering Hiccup into a hug, who wheezed at his tight grip.

"Because you want to become a teacher." Bryn nodded, understanding what he was doing.

"Yeah, because I want to become a teacher. Maybe for the small ones. I liked taking care of Heather when she was little, but she's a handful now." Dagur laughed, causing Bryn to blush at his carefree attitude. "Are you taking classes here too?" Dagur asked Bryn and Hiccup.

Hiccup shook his head as Bryn nodded.

"I take classes here. Hiccup joined not long after you did, he just came back from some specialty thing."

Hiccup cringed as he saw Dagur's brows furrow, then he grinned in his special way that made shivers go down anyone's spine who got a glimpse of it.

"Battle buddies, brother." Dagur's eyes gleamed as he went to ruffled Hiccup's hair.

"Well, here's to hoping your alliteration comes true." Hiccup smiled, swatting away Dagur's hand.

For the next two weeks Hiccup stayed with Dagur and his roommate, who he never actually got to see. It was fun for the time being. Dagur and Hiccup got up at the same time, but as Dagur went to the base, Hiccup went over to Cami and Bryn's house to hang out with Toothless. Camicazi was annoyed with Hiccup waking her up at five in the morning, so she just had a key copied and gave it to him. Bryn was always sleeping and when she wasn't, she was rushing out of the door for class, but there were often moments when her classes got canceled or she couldn't sleep, and they went out to the nearby winter carnival or to the movies, usually with Dagur or Cami tagging along.

When Hiccup went back to base, Dagur and Bryn started hanging out more. Dagur did have to go back the same time Hiccup did, but because Hiccup was newer and was a specialist, he was there more often than Dagur was.

"Hey, Dagur?" Bryn asked. It's been about a month since they've been hanging out and Bryn is still confused.

"Yeah Shrimp." He answered, stretching. They were hanging out at Dagur's place like they did when Dagur had a few hours off.

"Okay well, why do you call me Shrimp?" Bryn glares at his nickname.

"Well, you're small and your hair is pink like a shrimp."

"It is not! It's a strawberry blonde!" Bryn frowned, standing up from where she was seated beside him on the couch.

"Strawberry blonde." Dagur laughed. "You sound pretentious. That's not a thing." Dagur smirked, focusing on her face and hair.

"It is so a thing! And 'pretentious'! What in Midgard? You go to college and suddenly you use words like pretentious! You little prick." Bryn shouted, suddenly getting riled up.

"I've been told that I actually have a big-,"

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?" She suddenly blurted out, stopping right in front of Dagur, not realizing she was in between of his man-spread legs.

"I'm usually too much for the ladies, so I go after men." Dagur calmly answered watching her facial features with mild amusement. "But you are one lady who seems like she could handle me."

Bryn froze. She searched Dagur's face in confusion as he grinned like a wolf stalking his prey as he leaned forward and put his large hands on her waist. Bryn blinked rapidly as she looked at Dagur, who's face was dangerously close to her small breasts, which were rising and falling rapidly in sync with her breath.

"I-you-men? But, I-you had a girlfriend once? I don't…," Bryn stumbled over her words as Dagur's slowly pulled her closer and into his lap, her legs straddling his waist, dangerously close to a certain appendage.

"Wait, stop. I-you've never shown any interest. In me, that is." Bryn reluctantly protested, gently leaning back, but putting her hands over where his rested.

Dagur chased her and hovered close to her ear. "Neither have you." He voiced before capturing her mouth in a gentle, but scorching kiss.

Bryn was stiff during the kiss, but as Dagur retracted with a concerned expression in his eyes, she followed and ran her hand's through his short hair.

He hummed with appreciation as he pulled her closer, which caused her to ground on his… appendage. He let out an exaggerated moan as he kissed her neck and slid a hand up her baggy sweatshirt only to find her braless.

He broke their kissing as he looked up at her in glee and surprise with his dilated eyes.

"My boobs are small. I usually don't need one." She breathed out, grounding down on him.

Then, just as Dagur let out a moan the door opened, and three people walked in.

"As if!" Cami squealed from Thuggory's back as Hiccup laughed dryly.

Bryn froze as all eyes turned to them as Dagur moaned. She locked eyes with Cami, who's mouth was open, jaw literally on the floor.

Dagur, oblivious to all that was going on leaned forward and kissed Bryn's neck, before pulling back in confusion when she didn't respond.

"What's wrong?" Dagur asked, concerned. "Am I going too fast?"

"Honestly, I was feeling the tension and I've only hung out with you two together twice, so nope. I think you were going too slow, honestly." Camicazi answered for Bryn, who blushed furiously.

"Wow. Why am I mildly disappointed that that's not me? I'm straight." Thuggory laughed crudely as Cami pulled his curly black hair and whispered something into his head that made him choke and splutter, then a blush spread across his cheeks and he tottered to his room.

"Oh gods." Bryn groaned, laughing nervously as she climbed off of Dagur and straightened her sweatshirt, tossing a blanket over Dagur's lap, trying to be discrete, but Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"He, we-I-So, funny story!" Bryn smiled and laughed nervously. Touching her tender collarbone splattered with quickly bruising hickies on it.

Hiccup looked serious for a moment before cracking a smile and laughing. Really, really fucking hard.

"Ah. Okay, I don't need to know the details. Have fun, Bryn." Hiccup looked over at Dagur and his grin widened. "Don't get her pregnant."

"No promises." Dagur laughed as Bryn slapped him on the side of his head and Hiccup waved goodbye.

"Well, I should probably get home. The moment's ruined and-,"

"Well, actually. You did something and now you have to make it go away." Dagur smirked and quickly hefted Bryn off the ground and ran to the bedroom, despite needing to be getting up early the next morning.

The next morning Dagur was already gone, but since he allowed her to be the big spoon instead of him and let her stay the night, it was probably a good sign.

She checked the time and swore, leaping out of the bed and scowling at what remained of her shorts. She searched around for her clothes and stole a pair of sweatpants from Dagur as she left for her seven o'clock class, swearing that next semester to never do that ever again.

She limped into her classroom with a coffee from her favorite coffee shop on campus and sat in the front row next to a girl with long dark brown hair, caramel colored skin, and circular glasses.

"Ugh. Dagur is an animal." Bryn murmured to herself as rubbed the tired out of her eyes and took a sip of the bitter coffee that had _some_ flavor in it at least with the cinnamon and whipped cream.

"Uh, here." The long-haired girl nudged Bryn and held out a crème colored scarf.

"Thank you, but I'm not cold." Bryn politely declined, pulling out her supplies, but the girl shoved the scarf at her.

"You don't look cold, but I think you'd want to cover up. I'm Macy, by the way." The girl said, pointing at Bryn's neck.

"Wha-oh my gods. I knew it." Bryn scowled, but briefly looked grateful at Macy as she wrapped the scarf around her neck. "I'm Brynhild, but you can just call me Bryn."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Bryn. Now tell me, is this Dagur of yours just under six foot, flaming hair, usually has war paint on his face paired with a huge scary scar."

"Uh, well you just described the bastard who tried to get me pregnant last night… and this morning so yeah! That's the one. Why?" Bryn smiled, a little wary, but enjoying the company.

"No reason, but something tells me we are going to be best of friends." Macy purred, turning towards the professor to listen to what she was saying as Bryn took in the girl's appearance.

About a dozen golden bangles on each arm up to her elbow were paired with glittering rings, but just enough to make it not look tacky or gaudy. Her clothes, although just jeans and a simple burgundy blouse, were designer and looked extremely expensive. Her knee-high boots also screamed "1400-dollar bills and I am actual real suede from an exotic cow of some island off the coast of you-can't-afford-me". But Bryn had a feeling that they would become best of friends, too.


	9. Chapter 9

Hiccup _hated_ Macy. She was a bitch.

Always around Bryn, constantly, as in every single moment of the day. Her annoying voice bounced around in his head.

"Oh, my gods, Bryn, you are so funny!"

"I don't want to hang out with your friends. I just like you."

"Let's go shopping, I'm sure _Hiccup_ doesn't mind."

Ugh, the say she says his name makes him just want to make her walk on Legos for all of eternity.

"Haddock!" His name was called, and he smiled sheepishly as it was his turn for the obstacle course. It was in a forest, the air was scorching, which didn't happen often. The course was set amongst the trees and relied on speed and strength more than strategy or skill.

"Sir, yes, sir!" He yelled as he walked up to the line where four other people were. Three women and one man.

The whistle blew and Hiccup was off like a shot.

Run, run, run, tires, crawl, crawl, leap, duck, climb, balance, arms.

He ran to the tires, putting his foot in one after the other for at least a dozen tires. He then immediately started crawling underneath the net and through the mud, the net lowered after a while making him drag his chin through the mud. Then he had t over the barrels while paint balls were flying at him. Hiccup got hit, making him falter, and then he heard a thud as his competitor fell and began getting pelted by paint balls, her t-shirt and pants giving no protection.

Hiccup clenched his teeth and made his way over to her. She seemed to be a few inches shorter than he, tanned skin and natural blonde hair made her interesting.

He heaved her up and together they made it to the wall, her limping slowing then down.

"Run and pull yourself over, I'll catch you on the other side." Hiccup said as she nodded, dark hazel eyes filled with gratitude.

Hiccup ran up and over the wall climbing down the rope on the other side. He waited a second and saw a tan hand reach the wall, he quickly climbed up the rope and grabbed her hand, pulling them over to the other side, him falling on his back and knocking the wind out of his lungs as she landed safely on his chest.

"Go, go, go." He said as he wheezed but got back up and together, they ran to the balance rungs that were spaced out too far to just use their arms without jumping to reach the next one.

He went first, climbing onto the first rung and jumping to the second, grabbing it with his hands and pulling himself up. The woman behind him did the same thing before they were at the top.

There were two people in front of them and one behind. Hiccup went to the back of the platform and ran to the front jumping to catch the rope that were swinging on the beams above. He made his way through. One rope. The other. There were sixteen ropes they had to make their way through, climbing a bit higher each time to reach the platform that at the end and was at least two feet higher than the one he started on.

"I'm good," The tanned woman, with strange red hair and blue eyes shouted to him. "Go on without me."

Hiccup nodded and left, jumping down from the platform and ran as fast as he could, just barely passing the person in second place at the finish line.

Hiccup all but collapsed at the end, sweating profusely and having trouble breathing. Everyone cheered as he fell to the ground, congratulating him and the private in first place.

"Haddock." His commanding officer said, as she came up to him. Her neat platinum blonde hair in a bun, not a hair out of place. Her icy blue eyes betrayed nothing.

"Yes, ma'am." Hiccup said as he stood up, his chest heaving.

"Good work out there. You helped Private Mandell and still managed to place second." She nodded and walked away leaving Hiccup glowing with pride.

"Hey," Private Mandell said. She finished fourth.

"Oh, uh, hi." Hiccup smiled politely.

"Thanks for back there. I'm Penelope or Penny." She didn't smile.

"Uh, no problem." Hiccup said, a little confused. "I'm Hiccup."

"We're free for the day after this, right?" Penny asked, scratching the curly fluff of blonde on top of her head.

"Uh, yeah, but I was just going to head to the base to shower and then go for lunch.

"I'll come with you. I wanted to go eat something anyway." She said, monotonously.

Little did Hiccup know that helping her during the course would be the worst mistake of both of their lives.

Hiccup showered and put a plain green shirt and dark brown pants on.

"Hiccup." Penny said, tapping him on the shoulder as she saw him about to leave the base. She was dressed in a calf length flared black skirt and a neon pink t-shirt with six-inch neon pink wedges on.

"Oh!" Hiccup exclaimed as soon as he saw her.

"Hi. Are we going to lunch?" The corners of her mouth twitched, but other than that she stayed stoic.

"I, uh, I guess. My friend is making food at his apartment. I was just going to head there."

"Lead the way then." Penelope said motioning for Hiccup to move.

Hiccup moved to the bus stop and waited beside the five-foot eight girl who was now six foot two.

They stood on the crowded bus pressed up against each other. Penny seemed unaffected, but Hiccup was nervous and honestly a little bit scared.

Penny was scary. She had no emotion in her voice and her face was always expressionless. The only thing that seemed expressive were her eyes. They betrayed everything she thought, except they were almost always empty except for when he saved her.

Just as they pulled up the street they were going to get off at, a bold man slapped Penny's butt emitting a loud slapping sound.

Penny's eyes widened as she turned to him. The bus slowed down, and she immediately grabbed his hand and snapped his wrist to the side. A loud snap sound occurred, and he howled in pain, bone protruding from his wrist. People gasped, screamed, and the bus driver fainted. A few women and a man clapped.

"You do not touch people like that. Especially people you know nothing about," was all she said, her eyes cold and soul-sucking. Penny, then, walked off the bus and dragging Hiccup with her.

Hiccup led the way to Dagur's apartment and knocked.

"Most of these people are in college." Hiccup said. He couldn't think of anything else to say and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I see."

The door opened and a bare-chested, aproned Thuggory opened the door.

"Haddock and company, welcome." Thuggory said, as he looked at Penny with interest and moved out of the way.

"Thanks, Thug. Sorry again about your sisters." Hiccup was still vey awkward because of what happened with Thuggory's little sisters.

"Again, not your fault. My sisters are…manipulative." Thuggory said, before shrugging and turning to Penny.

"Hello, I don't believe we've met. I'm Thuggory, this is my apartment."

"I am Penny. You are a very attractive person, Thuggory. Your apartment is also nice to look at. Do you have food? I'm hungry." Penny said, throwing Hiccup and Thuggory off guard.

"Oh, um, thank you, but I have a complication right now."

"A complication?!" Camicazi shouted, coming out of the kitchen where she only had an apron, jeans, and a bra on. She was wilding a spatula with frosting on it. "I'll show you complication!"

"Do not worry, Miss Complication. I was only stating that Thuggory is attractive. He's not my type." Penny said, drearily, and walked to the kitchen.

"My name is Camicazi!" Cami shouted after her. Bryn and Dagur came from Dagur's room, both shirtless. Well, Bryn had on a sports bra.

"Is this a shirtless party or…?" Hiccup asked, feeling awkward. Toothless ran out of nowhere and meowed at Hiccup's feet. Toothless didn't have a collar on.

"Okay, this is definitely a shirtless party. I'm going to take off my shirt." Hiccup smiled, as he tossed his shirt onto the nearest couch.

"Hey!" A familiar voice shouted. Gods, not-

Macy popped up from the couch, her long brown hair fanned around her, covering up her lacy bralette.

"Macy." Hiccup said.

"Synchronous diaphragmatic flutter," Macy replied, before standing up. "This most definitely _isn't_ a shirtless party. You can put your fashion disaster of a shirt back on. Your pale freckly chest is blinding me."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes.

He hated Macy so much.


End file.
